Mujer contra Mujer
by Monymoonkou
Summary: Haruka era una joven que había quedado huérfana tras el accidente de sus padres quedando al cuidado de su única familiar , quien al no poderla cuidar la inscribió en un internado , ahí Haruka conocería quien cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía .**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas princesas lunares les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a mi nuevo fic titulado "Mujer contra Mujer" , este es diferente a mis anteriores fic que eran S &S esta vez quise cambiar ya que varias veces me han dicho que por favor escribiera de otros personajes y como yo soy una niña muy obediente me decidí a escribir uno sobre dos chicas ... Me puedo imaginar que ya saben de quienes se tratan ... Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh , espero les guste ya que se trata de un amor diferente que solo las mentes abiertas y las personas de buen corazón podrán entender el infinito amor de una mujer hacia otra mujer.**_

Introducción :

Haruka Tenoh tenia solo 16 años cuando un accidente automovilístico le quito la vida a sus padres , antes de ese accidente su vida era normal ,si normal solo frente a sus padres , aunque le dolía mucho la muerte de estos se sentía en cierta forma aliviada y libre , ya que no tendría que fingir algo que no era ,siempre se había comportado como una niña educada y de buenos principios , pero no mas ese mismo día había decidido dejar a la antigua Haruka en el pasado así que tomo su largo cabello rubio y se lo corto , quedando lo mas parecido a un muchacho, ella detrás de esa apariencia de niña bien guardaba un gran secreto que jamas nadie sabría . Nunca había sido como el resto de las demás niñas , al contrario , mientras que sus amigas disfrutaban tomando el te Haruka disfrutaba viendo la formula 1 , era su gran sueño algún día poder correr y ganar dicho campeonato , era una niña muy linda pero aun así nunca había aceptado a ningún chico que la pretendía , no le interesaban esas frivolidades. El accidente la dejo prácticamente sola en el mundo , solo tenia una tía pero era muy anciana para cuidarla , por ese motivo la inscribió en un internado mixto , Haruka solo le quedo aceptar ya que su tía era su tutora legal , solo tendría que aguantar 4 años para así poder tener la preciada libertad que por tanto tiempo había deseado.

H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M

Michiru Kaioh , era una chica de 16 años provenía de una familia adinerada , bueno solo su padre ya que la madre de Michiru había fallecido hace algunos años, para ser mas específico hace 5 años, su padre volvió a casarse pero su madrastra no la quería ya que ella en cierta forma le recordaba a la madre de Michiru , ella con la madre de la chica habían sido muy buenas amigas hasta que conocieron a Eduar el padre de Michiru , ambas se habían enamorado de el , pero Eduar había elegido a Rose la madre de Michiru. Así que Eduar o tuvo mas remedio que meter a su única hija en un internado , sabia que no era lo correcto pero la pequeña Michiru estaría mejor ahí que en su propio hogar. De muy niña Michiru había heredado algunas cualidades de su madre quien era una gran violinista y nadadora a demás de ser muy hermosa ,ella era idéntica a su madre su pelo era de un color agua marina con varias ondas y su cara era muy fina , toda ella era una princesa , siempre fue pretendida por muchos chicos , pero jamas ningún pudo ganarse su corazón , ya que ella aun esperaba a esa persona especial , sabia que tarde o temprano llegaría a su vida esa persona que cambiaría su mundo .

El día que Haruka llego al internado , se sentía como un bicho raro , ya que todas las chicas la miraban pensando que era un chico y no dejaban de adularla , ella solo reía y sin darse cuenta ese jueguito de hacerse pasar por un hombre le comenzaba a gustar , cuando las chicas la miraban ella coquetamente les guiñaba un ojo, mientras la directora le seguía mostrando las instalaciones del internado Haruka quedo embelesada al ver pasar a una bella chica de cabello agua marina , quedo paraliza hasta que la directora la saco de su bello pensamiento.

-Se encuentra bien señorita Tenoh, pregunto la directora .

-Si , dijo Haruka con la voz ronca.

-Bueno entonces sigamos , agrego la directora .

Ambas siguieron recorriendo las dependencias , pero Haruka no ponía mayor atención , ya que aun no salia de su asombro , esa chica era tan bella , parecía una sirena , su pelo era hermoso toda ella era perfecta , su cuerpo cada curva era realmente un sueño ,se preguntaba en que curso estaría si acaso le tocaría compartir habitación con ella .

La tarde paso muy rápido entre presentaciones y papeleos , sin darse cuenta había llegado la noche , la directora acompaño a Haruka a su nuevo dormitorio , era una amplia habitación donde había dos camas una de ellas ya estaba ocupada por otra chica que al ver a Haruka se sonrojo un poco , pensando que la directora había cometido un error , como podría ella compartir una habitación con un chico , pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas sin que ella lo pidiera.

-Señorita Takeuchi le presento a su nueva compañera de habitación , ella es la señorita Haruka Tenoh

-Mucho gusto , dijo Haruka.

-Mucho gusto soy Marie Takeuchi , dijo la chica un tanto aliviada.

-Bueno señoritas que tengan buenas noches , dijo la directora cerrando la puerta.

-Valla por un momento creí que la directora se había vuelto loca ,dijo Marie.

-Por que dices eso , pregunto Haruka,

-Bueno me da un poco de vergüenza, dijo Marie.

-Creíste que era un chico , dijo Haruka mirándola fijamente logrando que Marie se sonrojara.

-A decir verdad así es , discúlpame , dijo Marie esquivando la mirada penetrante de Haruka.

-No tienes que disculparte , dijo Haruka tomando su equipaje y poniéndolo en su cama.

-Bueno Haruka por que no me cuentas mas sobre ti , dice ansiosa Marie mirando a la rubia de pelo corto.

-Que quieres saber dice Haruka en forma cortante.

-Por que no me cuentas sobre tus pasatiempos , que te gusta hacer ,

-Bueno a mi me gustan los autos , soy amante de las ruedas , mi mayor sueño es correr en el formula uno y ganar por supuesto , dijo Haruka mientras se llevaba las manos de tras de la cabeza.

-Guay , nunca pensé conocer a una chica que le gustaran los autos, dijo Marie sorprendida.

-Que! a caso hay algo de malo en eso , pregunto Haruka.

-Claro que no me encantaría verte un día corriendo en la formula uno, dijo Marie brindándole una bella sonrisa a Haruka quien al ver a Marie inevitablemente se sonrojo .

-Y ? pregunto Marie.

-Y , que ? respondió Haruka.

-Que mas te gusta hacer , vamos Haruka puedes confiar en mi .

-Bueno a parte de los autos me gustan las motocicletas , eso es todo , dijo Haruka.

-Ya veo , dijo Marie un poco apenada... Haruka no te agrado verdad , dijo Marie con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Por que dices eso , pregunta Haruka.

-No lo se , por tu forma de responder a mis preguntas , lamento ser tan insistente pero me agradas mucho y quisiera ser tu amiga.

-No te preocupes , esta es mi forma de ser y gracias por ser tan amable conmigo , dijo Haruka dando una pequeña sonrisa .

-Sabes mañana te presentare a una de mis mejores amigas , creo que te llevaras muy bien con ella , dijo Marie.

-Gracias aunque no lo creo , dijo Haruka.

-Ya veras que así sera. Dijo Marie mientras se ponía la pijama.

Mientras que Marie se cambiaba de ropa , Haruka se dio la vuelta , aunque ella también era una chica inevitablemente se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de Marie ya que ella era una chica muy agradable y muy linda , pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que había visto en la mañana.

-Buenas noches Haruka, dijo Marie

-Si buenas noches , dijo Haruka mientras veía hacia el techo de la habitación.

*Este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial Emm Tenoh Luna * espero te guste :) ... y no se olvide de visitar la pag. de Seiya Kou donde soy administradora , también si tiene dudas o comentarios puden hacérmelos llegar a mi face búsquenme por Monymoonkou . No olviden dejar Review, chaito .


	2. el Encuentro

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mia .**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas princesas lunares les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a mi nuevo fic titulado "Mujer contra Mujer" , este es diferente a mis anteriores fic que eran S &S esta vez quise cambiar ya que varias veces me han dicho que por favor escribiera de otros personajes y como yo soy una niña muy obediente me decidí a escribir uno sobre dos chicas ... Me puedo imaginar que ya saben de quienes se tratan ... Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh , espero les guste ya que se trata de un amor diferente que solo las mentes abiertas y las personas de buen corazón podrán entender el infinito amor de una mujer hacia otra mujer.**_

* _ **El Encuentro***_

Ya eran casi las 7:30 de la mañana , era hora en que todos los alumnos del internado MoonLigths debían acercarse al comedor para tomar desayuno , Haruka como siempre ya estaba lista ya que desde muy pequeña sus padres le inculcaron el deber de la responsabilidad y el respeto , solo estaba esperando a Marie para ir las dos juntas a tomar desayuno.

-Haruka por que traes puesto el uniforme de los chicos, pregunto Marie mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a su nueva amiga.

-Bueno , me siento mas cómoda así, responde Haruka mientras acomoda su cabello.

-Déjame decirte que te vez muy bien , dice Marie guiñándole un ojo y tomándola del brazo .

Ambas salieron de la habitación que compartían y mientras se dirigían al comedor , eran presas de miles de miradas de sus compañeros , algunas de enviada ya que todas creían que Haruka era un muchacho realmente guapo , pero nadie sabia la verdad solo Marie quien al ver la actitud de algunas compañeras solo sonreía y se pegaba mas a los brazos de Haruka quien solo sonreía y se ruborizaba aun poco. Haruka y Marie tomaron sus bandejas con sus respectivos desayunos y se fueron a sentar , Marie miraba hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien , pero al parecer no tuvo resultado.

-A quien buscas tanto , dice Haruka mientras tomaba un café.

-He? dice Marie un poco sacada de onda

-Te preguntaba a quien buscas tanto con la mirada , tal vez a tu novio , dijo Haruka.

-Nooo, como crees yo no tengo novio , dice Marie

-Entonces creo que tengo una oportunidad dice Haruka coquetamente tomando la mano de Marie.

( Marie completamente sonrojada ) Haru...

-Vamos a dime a quien buscas-?

-Buscaba a Michiru , una amiga que ademas es la presidenta del centro de alumnos , quería que la conocieras , pero al parecer no esta .

-Aaaa, dijo Haruka , mientras veía como un grupo de cuatro chicas se acercaban a su mesa.

-Hola , dijeron las cuatro chicas al unisono

-Hola respondió Marie , mientras que Haruka seguía tomando su desayuno con mucha calma.

-Marie no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo , dijo una de las chicas.

-Si claro , chicas el...Marie fue interrumpida por Haruka.

-Soy Haruka Tenoh el primo de Marie mucho gusto princesas , dijo Haruka mientras besaba la mano de cada una de las chicas.

-Que caballero , dijo una de las chicas.

-Marie por que no nos habías contado que tenias un primo tan guapo y tan caballero, agrego otra chica mientras miraba fijamente a Haruka.

-Bueno a decir verdad , Haruka es un primo que no veía hace mucho tiempo y por eso no lo mencionaba tanto, dijo Marie.

-Bienvenido Haruka y espero que seamos amigos o algo mas dijo la mas alta de las chicas guiñándole el ojo.

-Ja ja ja , tal vez quien sabe , dijo Haruka coquetamente tomando su bandeja y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento chicas me tengo que ir , luego hablamos dijo Marie siguiendo a Haruka.

-Si nos vemos prima , dijeron las chicas.

Marie salio tras Haruka muy sacada de onda , no entendía por que Haruka se había presentado como su primo y ni mucho menos entendía por que se había presentado como un chico , tenia que aclarar algunas cosas con su nueva amiga.

-Haruka , por que mentiste , dijo Marie

\- A que te refieres preciosa ,

-Por que les dijiste que eras mi primo y por que te presentaste como hombre , no entiendo, dijo Marie.

-Luego lo entenderás , pero no creí que te molestara el echo de que me presentara como un familiar tuyo , discúlpame

-No , no es que me molestara solo que me sorprendió ,

-Entonces te puedo tratar como una prima , pregunto Haruka mientras tomaba de los hombres a su pequeña amiga.

-Si claro dijo Marie mientras abrazaba a Haru , como ella tiernamente le decia.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón de clases ahí no hubo presentaciones como en otras partes , solo las miradas y algunas preguntas de sus compañeras y algunas miradas de rivalidad de sus compañeros, Haruka era muy inteligente y asertiva en sus respuestas , eso hizo que los chicos de su salón se molestaran mucho con ella . En el recesso ambas jóvenes se fueron a sentar en unas bancas que estaban en el patio de Moonligths , estaban conversando sobre sus vidas para asi de esa forma conocerse mas.

-Haruka , dime algo ... tu te has enamorado alguna vez, pregunto Marie.

-No , dijo Haruka sin pensarlo mucho.

-En serio , nunca te has enamorado , pregunta Marie.

-No ya te lo dije , solo he sentido atracción por alguien , solo eso.

-Y por quien ? pregunto Marie.

-Por que lo preguntas ,

-Yo te hice una pregunta primero , dijo Marie.

\- Y tu te has enamorado alguna vez , debes de tener muchos pretendientes ya que eres muy bella , dijo Haruka .

-Muchas gracias , pero no nunca me he enamorado , creo que aun no llega la persona indicada para mi.

-Lo mismo digo yo, dijo Haruka.

Las chicas siguieron su platica , Haruka nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda con una chica , no miraba a Marie con otros ojos , aunque era realmente muy bella pero no era lo que ella estaba buscando .

Cuando las chicas se dirigían a su próxima clase que era la de música , Marie le pregunto algo a Haruka que la dejo un poco sacada de onda. Pero Haruka astutamente cambio el tema , Marie al ver la reacción de su amiga no insistió mas, al llegar a la clase de música Haruka quedo helada , sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía era ella , la sirena que vio al entrar a Moonligths.

-Hola dijo la chica de peloaguamaria a Marie.

-Hola Michiru , mira el es mi primo Haruka Tenoh, Haruka ella es Michiru la chica que quería presentarte.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Michiru Kaioh , dijo la chica extendiendo sus mano.

-Hola dijo Haruka respondiendo al saludo.

 _*Al estrechar la mano de Haruka pude sentir una hermosa calidez , fue una sensación extraña ,aunque no se por que miente y se presenta como un chico si se que perfectamente es una chica , hay algo en ella que me gusta y mucho._

 _ *****_ _Que fue esa extraña sensación , por que ella provoca estos sentimientos en mi , no lo entiendo . Michiru así es el nombre de mi bella sirena , es tan perfecta y tan amable , de seguro debe de tener muchos admiradores._

-Y cuéntame Haruka , que te a parecido MoonLights, pregunto Michiru

-A decir verdad me gusta mucho , dijo Haruka.

-Que bien , dijo Michiru... Y sabes tocar algún instrumento dijo Michiru ,

-(Haruka solo la miro y se acerco al piano y empezó a tocar Un balz para Elisa)

-Valla eres una verdadera caja de pandoras , dijo Michiru sonriendo tiernamente a Haruka.

-Gracias , dijo Haruka un poco sonrojada al ver que era observada por todos los demás compañeros y incluido el profesor , quien no dudo en acercarse y felicitarla por su interpretación.

La tarde fue avanzando hasta llegar la noche , todas las chicas e fueron a las regaderas a darse un baño todas menos Haruka , quien espero a que todas salieran para ir sigilosamente al baño, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver ahí a Michiru.

-Lo...lo siento dijo Haruka mientras se tapaba los ojos mientras Michiru estaba desnuda.

-Vamos Haruka conmigo no tienes que fingir , se que eres una chica y realmente no se por que lo ocultas.

-Que! como lo sabes , dijo Haruka sacándose las manos de la cara y mirando de pie a cabeza a Michiru quien aun seguía desnuda.

-Soy la presidenta del centro de alumnos , se todo sobre mis compañeros , dijo Michiru guiñándole el ojo, pero vamos date una ducha o te vas a resfriar si sigues ahí casi desnuda , agrego Michiru dando una pequeña carcajada .

-Si , si claro , dijo Haruka quitándose la bata para darse un baño.

 _*No puedo evitar contemplar su hermoso cuerpo , no entiendo por que esconde que es una mujer acaso se avergüenza de serlo ._

 _*Que vergüenza jamas pensé que la vería desnuda y tan cerca mio , dios ayúdame a no sentir esto que ahora siento ._

-Haruka puedo preguntarte algo , dijo Michiru mientras se disponía a secarse.

-Si dime , respondió Haruka sin verla a ojos.

-Tienes novio o novia ? pregunto Michiru

-Que! por que dices novio o novia, no te entiendo , dijo Haruka un poco molesta.

-Pero respondeme ,

-No no tengo .

-Que bien , dijo Michiru mientras salia de las duchas.

-Pe..pe..ro... dijo Haruka mientras perdía de vista a Michiru.

Rápidamente Haruka tomo sus cosa y se dirigió a su habitación , al llegar ahí Marie estaba escribiendo en una especie de diario de vida , Haruka se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amiga.

-Marie , que sabes sobre Kaioh, pregunto Haruka.

-Que se de ella , como a que te refieres específicamente.

-Si tiene novio o lago así, dijo sonrojada Haruka.

-No , Michiru no tiene novio , por que me preguntas eso acaso te gusta , dijo Marie.

-Que gustarme a mi , como crees, dijo Haruka nerviosa.

-Haruka , no tienes por que fingir , se que a ti te gustan las mujeres y te digo ahora mismo que eso no cambiara en nada nuestra amistad , dijo Marie tomando sus manos.

-Marie ... yo... muchas gracias , gracias por no rechazarme.

-Como podría rechazar a mi primo , dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Ambas siguieron conversado de temas irrelevantes y sobre sus vidas antes de entrar ahí , hasta que el sueño les gano y cayeron rendidas en los brazos de morfeo.

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ... Por fin Haruka Y Michiru se conocieron , que emoción que ira a pasar mas adelante ... Saludos Monymoonkou.**_


	3. Quieres Pasar El Día Junto A Mi

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía.**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas princesas lunares , se que tal vez me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya saben estamos en diciembre y es un mes muy agotador sobre todo si uno tiene hijos , espero me comprendan y les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo de Mujer Contra Mujer.**_

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

*Quieres Pasar El Día Junto A Mi *

Ya era día domingo en el internado Moonligths , todo los chicos tenían visita o salida de sus familiares , casi todos ya que Haruka era la excepción .

-Haruka estas segura que no quieres acompañarme , pregunto Marie desde la ducha.

-Si , estaré bien no te preocupes , así me sirve para descansar dijo la chica ruda.

-Bueno como quieras dijo Marie.

Marie salio de la ducha y se comenzó a vestir ya había perdido todo tipo de vergüenza ante las miradas de Haruka , estaban platicando de lo que Marie iba hacer ese día junto a su familia , cuando su conversación fue interrumpida , alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Si pase , dijo Marie mientras se ponía rápidamente un vestido .

-Hola, disculpen dijo la chica de pelo aguamarina.

-Mi...Michiru ,dijo Haruka

-Hola Michiru que se te ofrece pregunto Marie

-Bueno ,yo quería hablar con Haruka pero si están muy ocupas vuelvo después ,dijo Michiru

-No , no estamos ocupadas es mas yo ya me iba , dijo Marie guiñándole el ojo a Haruka...Adiós chicas que tengan un buen fin de semana.

-Como estas Haruka , pregunto Michiru mientras se sentaba en la cama de la rubia.

-Que querías hablar conmigo , dijo Haruka

-Bueno yo quería preguntarte si... Quieres pasar el día junto a mi, digo si no tienes otros planes , dijo Michiru.

-Michiru , yo , dijo Haruka mientras es callada por un dedo de la bella chica.

-No aceptare un no por respuesta , te espero en 10 minutos mas en mi habitación , dijo la joven mientras salia de la habitación de la rubia.

Haruka quedo muy sorprendía con la invitación de la bella chica que al conocerla llamo fuertemente su atención , jamas pensó que aquella muchacha de apariencia frágil se atreviera a invitarla a salir , tal vez solo quería conocerla y ser su amiga o tal vez , solo tal vez podía ser otra cosa , pero lo mejor era no hacerse falsas esperanzas. Luego de 10 minutos Haruka ya estaba lista , se había puesto unos jeans ( masculinos ) apitillados , unos mocasines , una camisa azul o una chaqueta de mezclilla sin mangas , salio de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Michiru quien estaba sentada en la cama colocándose un vestido.

-Puedo pasar , pregunto Haruka un poco nerviosa.

-Si adelante , dijo amablemente Michiru... Haruka me puedes ayudar a subirle el cierre a mi vestido , dijo Michiru

-Si ... Claro dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba tímidamente a Michiru , ya listo , dijo la rubia

-Gracias , debo decir que tienes unas manos muy suaves , dijo Michiru mientras tomaba su bolso, vamos .

-Si , dijo Haruka completamente sonrojada.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación , se dirigieron a la salida de Moonligths , una vez a fuera del internado Michiru invito a Haruka al teatro ya que ella amaba la música clásica y a rubia acepto de buen modo ya que una de sus pasiones también era la música .

-Hay solo un problema dijo Michiru

-Cual pregunto sorprendida Haruka ,

-Creo que no estamos vestida para la ocacion , dijo Michiru dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad dijo Haruka sonriendo , cosa que causo mucho asombro en Michiru.

-Te habían dicho que te vez muy linda sonriendo , debes hacerlo mas seguido dijo la bella muchacha... Creo que sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Michiru jala del brazo a Haruka hasta llegar a una lujosa tienda del centro de Tokio ahí un par de vendedores las atienden , luego de un rato ambas salen vestidas elegantemente , Michiru con un bello vestido negro entallado a su hermosa figura y Haruka con un traje negro de dos piezas ( se veía hermosa).

-Y como me veo dijo Michiru

-Muy bien dijo Haruka sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Déjame decirte que tu no lo haces nada de mal, dijo Haruka mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia... vamos

-Michiru ... por que haces esto? pregunto Haruka

-Que! pregunto Michiru

-Esto ... por que sales conmigo , cuando puedes salir con cualquier chico... dijo Haruka metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Es que yo no quiero salir con cualquier chico , es mas no quiero salir con chicos ... agrego Michiru

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente sin perder detalle de la otra , hasta que el ruido de una bocina rompió la atmósfera romántica que se había formado , era el chófer de la familia de Michiru. Las dos chicas se subieron al coche que las llevaría al teatro , al llegar ahí ambas se sentaron en la primera fila , las dos disfrutaron del hermoso musical , se les había pasado el día volando , al termino del espectáculo las jóvenes salieron del teatro , el chófer las estaba esperando pero Michiru se acerco para decir que iban a caminar y que ya no lo necesitaría mas , a lo que el hombre echo en marcha el automóvil y se alejo.

-Bueno que te parece si ahora vamos por un café , dijo Michiru

-Si esta bien , dijo Haruka

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

Se encontraban caminado , cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente , a ambas las tomo por sorpresa a lo que corrieron a refugiarse a una cabina telefónica, las dos entraron , el lugar era tan estrecho que casi podían sentir sus respiraciones, el ambiente se estaba volviendo un tanto incomodo para Haruka, ya que a pesar de su condición jamas había estado tan cerca de una mujer y menos de una tan bella como Michiru .

Michiru comenzó a acercarse mas a Haruka , la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo .

-Tengo mucho frió Haruka , por favor me puedes abrazar , dijo Michiru hundiéndose en los pechos de la rubia.

La rubia no dijo una palabra solo la abrazo en una forma dulce y protectora.

-Me gusta tanto tu compañía , dijo Michiru separando su cuerpo del de Haruka.

-Y a mi la tuya , dijo tímidamente Haruka.

Seguían abrazadas , esperando que la lluvia parara , luego de media hora por fin esta había cesado , Haruka y Michiru salieron de la cabina telefónica , estaban esperando que algún taxi pasara para que las llevara a Moonligths , pero algo las distrajo , eran dos hombres de apariencia algo hostil quienes se estaban acercando peligrosamente a ellas .

-Hey ustedes no tiene un cigarro que me den , dijo el mas grande de los hombres.

-No , no tenemos señor dijo Michiru amablemente

-A mi se me hace que te están mintiendo , dijo el otro hombre.

-Yo no miento dijo Michiru fuertemente.

-Señores mi amiga les esta diciendo la verdad , no tenemos cigarrillos y si así fuera tampoco les daríamos , dijo Haruka poniéndose en frente de Michiru.

-Te crees muy rudo no , dijo el hombre lanzando un golpe en la cara de Haruka .

Pero Haruka astutamente lo esquivo tomando al hombre por uno de sus brazos y doblando , al ver esto el otro hombre se abalanzo sobre Haruka quien alcanzo a tirar una patada , quedando los dos hombre levemente heridos , Haruka tomo a Michiru del brazo para que salieran de aquel lugar pero su intento de escapar fue en vano ya que uno de los hombres se había puesto de pie y había atacado a Haruka con un palo dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Haruka como pudo lo golpeo un par de veces en la cara logrando que el hombre quedara aturdido y sangrando , ahora si ella y Michiru salieron corriendo de aquel sitio ,hasta llegar al internado , ahí rápidamente se fueron a la habitación de la rubia , Michiru ayudo a Haruka a quitarse el saco y la camisa , ahí pudo ver una pequeña herida que había quedado del fuerte golpe que aquel hombre le propino a su amiga.

-Hay , grito con dolor Haruka , mientras que Michiru curaba su herida.

-Te duele mucho , pregunto Michiru

-Solo un poco , dijo Haruka.

-Creo que esto te hará sentir mejor dijo Michiru.

Michiru lentamente comenzó a besar la herida de Haruka , haciendo que a esta se le erizara cada bello de su piel , Michiru besaba y lamia la herida de Haruka , no sabia por que razón lo hacia , simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón , ese que cada vez que tenia cerca a Haruka latía aun mas rápido , seria posible que ella se estuviera enamorando de la rubia , sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por el abrir de la puerta.

-Haruka , Michiru que están haciendo , pregunto fuertemente Marie.

-Marie no es lo que tu crees , dijo Haruka poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me valla, dijo Michiru

-Si creo que sera lo mejor , dijo un tanto molesta Marie.

Michiru se retiro de la habitación , dejando a solas a Marie y Haruka quienes tenían mucho que platicar.

-Quieres saber lo que paso, pregunto Haruka.

-Si , dijo Marie.

Haruka comenzó a relatar su historia , desde que ella las dejo sola en la mañana hasta el reciente altercado con aquellos hombres .

-Pero Haruka , estas segura que te encuentras bien , pregunto Marie muy preocupa.

-Si , nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida , dijo dando un largo suspiro.

-A que te refieres , pregunto Marie un tanto intrigada.

-Que ! no nada , creo que solo estaba pensando en voz alta, dijo Haruka sonrojada.

-Haruka , te puedo hacer una pregunta , dijo Marie

-Si , claro

-Que sientes por Michiru

-Que !... nada solo es una amiga al igual que tu , dijo Haruka muy segura

-A mi no me lo parece , es mas creo que Michiru no te ve como a una amiga mas , dijo Marie.

-...

-Creo que le gustas a Michiru ... Y creo que a ti también te gusta ella, agrego la chica.

-Que!... que estas diciendo ... yo...

-Lo que escuchaste Haruka , tu y Michiru se gustan... ademas creo que hacen una bonita pareja, dijo Marie mientras curaba la herida de su amiga.

 _*Pero que estoy haciendo , jamas me había sentido isa con otra chica , pero es que ella no es cualquier chica , Haruka tiene algo muy especial que cautiva todo mi ser ._

 _* Que es esta extraña sensación que siento al tener tan cerca a Michiru , la conozco hace tan poco pero pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda una vida , esa mirada tan dulce y esa hermosa sonrisa , no la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos._

 _A la mañana siguiente Michiru se encontraba nadando solo en una piscina del internado , ya que pronto serian las olimpiadas escolares y ella iba representar a MoonLigths , estaba nadando sin parar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada._

-Nadas muy bien , dijo una voz ronca

Michiru se detuvo rápidamente saliendo de la piscina y acercándose a esa persona que con solo un par de palabras la había sacado de su concentración.

-Que haces aquí , dijo Michiru

-Necesito hablar contigo, dijo la rubia

-Como estas de tu herida , pregunto Michiru mientras secaba su cabello.

-Estoy mejor , Marie me curo , dijo Haruka

-A Marie, veo que te llevas muy bien con ella ,no , dijo Michiru

-Si así es , le tengo mucho cariño , respondió la rubia

-Cariño ... ella es una chiquilla adorable dijo Michiru ... Bueno creo que me tengo que ir , tengo que ir a comer algo para seguir practicando ,

-Pero Michiru ... yo quería decirte algo, dijo Haruka

-Creo que lo que me tienes que decir puede esperar , o no , dijo Michiru alejándose.

 _* Por que reacciono de esa forma , yo quería hablar con ella y solo por que nombre a Marie ella me dejo hablando sola, pero que rara que es Michiru, pensaba Haruka cuando alguien toco su hombro y la saco de sus pensamientos._

 _-_ Eso se llaman celos mi querida amiga, dijo Marie... Michiru esta celosa de nuestra amistad.

-Pero por que ? pregunto Haruka

-Creí que eras mas inteligente , dijo Marie

-...

-Ya te lo dije Michiru esta interesada en ti y yo te voy ayudar a conquistarla aunque no creo que te haga falta ayuda, dijo la chica brindándole una enorme sonrisa a su amiga.

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

 _Notas De La Autora : Creo que este sera el ultimo capitulo de este año ya que como escribí anteriormente estoy muy ocupada y bueno el próximo capitulo habrá un poco mas de acción ya saben a lo que me refiero... Las quiero Mil ... Monymoonkou._


	4. Confesion

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía.**_

 _ **Hola mis queridas princesas lunares , se que tal vez me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero ya saben estamos en diciembre y es un mes muy agotador sobre todo si uno tiene hijos , espero me comprendan y les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo de Mujer Contra Mujer.**_

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

 **Confesión**

Haruka se encontraba sentada en una banca de Moonligths , se preguntaba por que Michiru había reaccionado de esa forma , por que había sentido celos de Marie , si ella bien sabia que ellas solamente eran buenas amigas, tal vez fueron solo celos de amigas , pensó , pero si tal vez Marie no estaba del todo equivocada y Michiru sentía un sentimiento que iba mas halla de la amistad , lo no iba averiguar estando sentada , tenia que ir a buscar a Michiru , pero como se acercaría a ella si desde ese día la joven la había estado evitando y cada vez que esta se acercaba inventaba un pretexto , sabia que acercase a ella no seria tarea fácil , pero no hay peor lucha que a que no se hace y como si el cielo y las estrellas la hubieran escuchado una delicada mano se poso en un de sus hombros.

-Haruka , dijo la dulce voz de Michiru

-Mi...Michi... Ru...

-Como estas , digo estas ocupada ... Necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo.

-No , no estoy ocupada , de echo ... (Haruka se sonrojo) iba ir a buscarte ... yo tambien necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo.

-Bueno al parecer las dos necesitamos decir cosas, que te parece si vamos a mi dormitorio , dijo Michiru

-Y , las clases , debemos...

-Olvida eso por un momento quieres ... Sigueme dijo Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka.

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

Las chicas ya se encontraban en la habitación la peli aguamarina , era una habitación bastante amplia , diría que incluso mas grande que el resto de las demás habitaciones , encima de un mueble se encontraba un violín , Haruka se acerco y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Puedo , pregunto la chica de cabello corto

-Si ... Sabes ese violín pertenecía a mi madre , es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella , por eso no dejo que nadie lo toque, dijo Michiru con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo... lo siento , dijo Haruka , dejando el violín en el mismo lado donde lo había encontrado.

-No te preocupes ... Sabes por alguna razon , siento como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida , dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a un stereo que estaba en su velador ... Te molesta que ponga un poco de música .

-No , claro , que no ... Pero pense que primero conversariamos, dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa.

Michiru no hizo caso a las palabras de Haruka y sintonizo una emisora radial y justo como si el dj hubiera leído sus pensamientos comenzó a sonar una canción que interpretaba perfectamente lo que ella sentía cuando estaba con Haruka.

Michiru tomo las manos de Haruka haciendo que esta se acercara a ella y ambas , comenzaron a mirarse con una devocion absoluta una a la otra.

 _Nada tienen de especial_

 _Dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

 _El matiz viene despues_

 _Cuando lo hacen por debajo de mantel_

 _Luego a solas son nada que perder_

 _Tras las manos va el resto de la piel_

Michiru levanto su mano acariciando lenta y suavemente el rostro de la rubia , esta solo atino a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del contacto con aquella hermosa chica.

 _Un amor por ocultar_

 _Aun que en cueros no hay donde esconderlo_

 _Lo disfrazan de amistad_

 _Cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad_

 _Una opina que aquello no esta bien_

 _La otra opina que que se le va hacer_

 _Y lo que opinen los demas esta demas_

 _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ra del suelo_

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

En ese instante Haruka abrió sus ojos y se perdió en la bella mirada de Michiru , sus manos temblaban , parecía una chiquilla , nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación al sentir tan solo el rose de alguien , definitivamente lo que sentía por Michiru no era solo amistad , ya no podía separarse de ella , no cundo por fin se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de su ahora amiga. Su cabeza era mas rápida que sus acciones , tardo un par de minutos en responder la caricia que Michiru le entregaba con tanto cariño y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados ambas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a jugar con ellas.

 _No estoy yo por la labor_

 _De tirarles la primera piedra_

 _Si equivoco la ocacion_

 _Y las hallo labio a labio en el salon_

 _Ni siquiera me atreveria a toser_

 _Si no gusto ya se lo que que hacer_

 _Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared_

Con sus manos aun entrelazadas , Michiru acorto el poco espacio que la separaba de la rubia que tenia en frente , sus cuerpos estaban tan junto que ni siquiera una aguja podia caer entre las dos , sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblaban , acto seguido Michiru fue quien tomo la iniciativa y acerco sus dulces y delicados labios a los de Haruka .

 _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ras de suelo_

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

 **-** Lo siento yo no debería ... dijo Michiru , pero su intento de seguir hablando fue en vano , ya que Haruka la había tomado por la cintura y la estaba besando de una manera que nunca nadie mas lo había echo.

 _Una opina que aquello no esta bien_

 _La otra opina que que se le va hacer_

 _Y lo que opnien los demas esta demas_

 _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ras del suelo_

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

 _Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

 _Volando a ras del suelo_

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

-Haruka , yo se que ... esto es muy raro para ti , pero te juro por lo mas sagrado , que yo jamas me habia sentido asi con alguien, dijo Michiru mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia

-Si te sirve de algo ... yo tampoco ... me habia sentido asi con alguien ... y menos ... con una mujer.

-Haruka , solo queiero que sepas , que lo que siento por ti es real, dijo Michiru

-Michiru ... yo ...tengo miedo... no por mi ... que dirán tu padre cuando le digas ... tu sabes.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora ... en lo unico que puedo pensar es que no quiero que te separes de mi ... y bueno Marie... agrego Michiru

-Marie es solo una amiga, dijo Haruka mientras acariciaba el cabello de Michiru.

-Y que dices Haruka ... quieres ser mi novia... dijo Michiru con determinacion, cosa que causo una harn sorpresa en la rubia.

-Bueno ... yo ...

-Si me dices que no , creeme que no te podras desaser tan facil de mi agrego Michiru con una bella sonrisa

-Creo que no tengo opcion , dijo Haruka mientras tomaba a Michiru por la barbilla y le depositaba un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

Mientras su beso subía de intensidad , no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y unos ojos las estaban observando , peros esos ojos irradiaban maldad , rápidamente la puerta se cerro de golpe , dejando asustadas a las dos chicas que se separon , siendo Haruka quien rápidamente salio haber que había pasado pero no pudo ver nada.

-Creo que alguien nos vio , dijo Haruka

-A mi no me importa , que todo el mundo se entere que tengo una realcion con la bella Haruka Tenoh, dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a su ahora novia

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

Haruka esta feliz solo quería ver a su amiga Marie , para contarle lo sucedido , pero al llegar a su habitación vio un papel en la puerta que decia "Así que te gustan las mujeres , eres un asco "

Haruka rápidamente quito el papel que estaba pegado en la puerta lo arrugo con su mano llena de furia , quien había sido capaz de hacer eso tan bajo , seguro era la misma persona que las esta espiando en la habitación de Michiru.

Rápidamente se dirigió a retomar sus clases , llego justo cuando la profesora de Biología estaba hablando de SEXO, por alguna razón se sonrojo , cosa que solo Marie y Michiru pudieron darse cuenta , pero uno de sus compañeros , hizo aquella pregunta , tan incomoda .

-Maestra , dijo el joven levantando su mano

-Si , dijo la Maestra Chiba

-Como lo hacen las lesbianas , agrego el joven

-Valla que pregunta , dijo Chiba

-Creo que eso no lo puedo explicar , ya que el sexo es algo que seda en el momento y con cada persona es distinto , cada caricia es unica .

En ese momento Haruka sentía su cara ardiendo , miro de reojo y pido darse cuenta que Michiru la estaba mirando , santo cielo , por que la estaba mirando , que acaso ella quería que todos se enteraran de que ellas eran , bueno eran pareja , no era que le avergonzara ser lesbiana , mas bien tenia un poco de miedo , que un poco , realmente tenia mucho miedo , sabia perfectamente que la gente era cruel y nunca aceptaría con buenos ojos una relación lesbica , por lo menos su tía jamas estaría de acuerdo era capaz de mandarla al fin del mundo para alejarla de Michiru , solo le pedía a las estrellas se feliz , por alguna vez en su vida quería ser feliz...

 **Notas de la autora : luego de la pareja de Serena y Seiya , una de mis parejas favoritas es la de Haruka y Michiru , son tan bellas y su amor es unico , lo pudimos ver cuando se enfrentaron contra galaxia .**

 **Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo , y recuerden siempre que el corazón no elije de quien enamorarse , el amor es bello , ya sea que amemos a un hombre o a una mujer , pero es amor y es lejos el sentimiento mas puro y noble que hay... Monymoonkou**

 **Feliz Navidad Y Prospero Año Nuevo**


	5. Mi Pasado

**_Aclaración_** _ **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes, sin embargo esta historia es originalmente mía.**_

 _ **Advertencia este capitulo contiene LEMMON , asi que a las personas sensibles se les recomienda leerlo con cautela.**_

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

 _ **Mi Pasado**_

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación , se estaba cepillando su cabello mientras que su sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y claro como no sonreír si ahora estaba feliz , estaba con una persona muy especial , Haruka Tenoh. Mientras tarareaba una melodía , se ponía un poco de loción en el cuerpo cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Pase dijo amablemente la peliaguamarina

La puerta se abrió lentamente , Michiru mientras seguía arreglándose unas manos se posaron en sus hombros causando gran sorpresa en la chica que ahora abría sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Tu que haces aquí , pregunto Michiru.

-Vamos esa no es manera de recibir a un viejo amigo ,

-Diamante tu y yo no somos amigos , dijo Michiru molesta.

-Tal vez no seamos amigos pero alguna vez fuimos mas que eso o ya no lo recuerdas , dijo Diamante acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Quisiera de todo corazón no recordarlo , dijo Michiru dándole la espalda.

-Sabes muy bien que junto a mi fuiste muy feliz , o a caso me vas a decir que olvidaste todas la veces que te hice mujer , dijo Diamante tomándola de la cintura.

-( Michiru guardo silencio)

-Debo tomar eso como un si ? pregunto Diamante ... Creo que esa chica jamas podrá mis marcas en tu piel .

-De que estas hablando idiota? pregunto Michiru muy sorprendida.

\- Lo que todos saben , dijo Diamante

-Y que es lo que todos saben según tu , dijo Michiru

-Que te revuelcas con esa marimacho de Haruka Tenoh,

Michiru al escuchar esas palabras tan ofensivas saliendo de la boca de Diamante no lo dudo ni por un solo instante y lo dio vuelta de una cachetada.

-Nunca mas te atrevas a decir algo así de Haruka , me escuchaste dijo Michiru a Diamante.

-Valla realmente te importa , dijo Diamante sobándose la mejilla.

\- Claro que me importa ... ella es ... mi , dijo Michiru

-Que es ? tu novia , realmente no sabia que tenias gustos tan extraños , dijo Diamante

-Haruka es mi amiga , dijo Michiru

-Solo tu amiga o también te la ligas , dijo Diamante mordiéndose el labio.

-Eres un cerdo , dijo Michiru

-Cuando quieran hacer un trió me llaman , agrego Diamante .

-No se puedo creer que alguna vez pense estar enamorada de ti , no tenemos nada en comun , dijo Michiru

-Como que no tenemos nada en común , a los dos nos gustan las mujeres eso también cuenta o no , dijo Diamante dando una risa burlona.

-Eres un desgraciado

-Y tu eres la mujer que yo quiero para mi ... te lo advierto Michiru Kaioh , si tu no vuelves a ser mía yo le diré todo sobre tu oscuro pasado a tu amiguita y créeme , jamas querrá volver a verte , así que tu decides o haces lo que yo quiero o ya veras las consecuencias , dice Diamante robando un beso de los labios de Michiru .

-Maldito ,grito Michiru lanzando un perfume hacia la puerta ,

Diamante realmente era un miserable , ahora tendría que pensar que hacer ya que el era un hombre de palabra , siempre cumplía sus amenazas y eso lo había heredado de su padre un empresario corrupto involucrado con la mafia y el narcotrafico . Mientras Michiru fue su novia nunca se comporto así , al contrario era dulce , romántico , detallista ,pero cuando ella decidió dar termino a su relación , mostró su verdadera faceta esa que oculto durante el año que duro su relación. Diamante fue el primer novio oficial de Kaioh y también su primer hombre , con el perdió la virginidad , no se arrepentía , pero sentía que tal vez se había equivocado de persona.

 ** _H &M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M _**

_**Mujer contra Mujer**_

Marie , Haruka y Michiru , se encontraban en la biblioteca del internado , estaban estudiando para un examen final antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno , Haruka mientras repasaba la materia miraba de reojo a Michiru quien parecía estar en otro mundo , ya que durante toda la mañana no había pronunciado palabra y eso era raro en la chica de peliaguamarina , quien era muy sociable.

-Ocurre algo , pregunto Haruka

-( Michiru no dijo nada , como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho su novia) , Marie miro a Haruka y luego a Michiru.

-Hey Michiru , dijo Haruka.

-A , respondió Michiru

-Estas un poco distraída, dijo Haruka

-Creo que mejor la dejo conversar solas dijo Marie , tomando sus cosas y retirándose del lugar.

-Ahora si me puedes decir que te ocurre, dijo Haruka

-No me ocurre nada , dijo Michiru tomando un libro .

-Tal vez no te conozca al 100% , pero lo que te conozco me da para pensar que algo me estas ocultando, dijo muy segura Tenoh.

-Son alucinaciones tuyas , por que mejor no vamos a mi dormitorio , necesito mostrarte algo , dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo a Haruka.

-O si , esta bien dijo Haruka sonrojada.

Haruka y Michiru tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliaguamarina, desde que se habían convertido en novias era muy poco el tiempo que podían compartir juntas , ya que Marie siempre estaba haciéndola de mal tercio y ellas no podían decirle a su amiga que necesitaban estar a solas un momento .

Llegando a la habitación de Michiru , esta tomo de la mano a Haruka y la adentro a sus aposentos , ahí la rubia se sentó a los pies de la cama mientra su compañera ponía algo de música , no sin antes cerrar la puerta con picaporte.

-Por que cierras Michiru , pregunto Haruka con la voz entre cortada.

\- Para que nadie nos moleste, dijo Michiru

-Y ... que era lo que querias enseñarme dijo Haruka aun mas nerviosa

-Jajaja , no se si realmente eres ingenua o no , pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti , dijo Michiru acercándose lenta pero segura a Haruka quien solo la observaba.

Michiru tomo el rostro de la rubia y comenzó a besarle tiernamente por todos lados , la rubia solo atino a cerrar los ojos , mientras sentía un calorcito recorrer todo su cuerpo .

-Eres tan hermosa , déjame amarte , dijo Michiru

-Michiru , dijo la rubia tragando un poco de saliva

Michiru tomo las manos de Haruka y las puso al rededor de su cintura , mientras ella seguía besando los labios de esta.

Mientras continuaban besándose , la peliaguamarina tomo de las manos a Haruka y la invito a ponerse de pie , una vez que las dos estaban frente a frente , Michiru comenzó a acariciar todo el contorno del cuerpo de Haruka , la rubia comenzó a imitar el actuar de Michuru .

Haruka sintió como su intimidad se humedecía mas y mas , así que tomo a Michiru entre sus brazos y la deposito sobre la cama . Esta al ver la reacción de la rubia sonrió picaramente.

La rubia comenzó a deshacerse de sus molestosas prendas hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior , se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Michiru , comenzó a besar sus labios mientras una de sus manos se perdía entremedio de su falda .

-Haruka , gemía de placer la peliaguamarina al sentir la fuertes pero delicadas manos de la rubia que estaba sobre ella.

-Michiru , decia Haruka mientras la peliaguamarina acariciaba su trasero.

Mientras Haruka seguía acariciando la intimidad de Michiru esta hábilmente se deshizo del sostén de la rubia dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos , los cuales Michiru comenzó a acariciar con desesperación .

Ambas chicas se deshicieron de sus ultimas prendas , para poder así seguir sin problemas su danza del amor. Una vez completamente desnudas , las dos mujeres comenzaron a besar , mientras lo hacían , los dedos de ambas se adentraban en la intimidad de la otra .

-Haruka , gemía Michiru

-Eres bellisima , le decia Haruka a Michiru

Haruka comenzó a besar los pechos de Michiru , mientras esta arañaba la espalda de su amante , la rubia comenzó a bajar dejando una huella de besos húmedos en todo el cuerpo de su sirena, beso tiernamente su vientre hasta llegar al lugar mas deseado , la intimidad de Michiru que ya a esas alturas estaba completamente húmeda.

Con sus manos comenzó a separar los labios de la chica y suave pero rápidamente se dispuso a lamer la intimidad de Michiru. Mientras lo hacia podía sentir los fuertes gemidos de su compañera así que con su mano libre tapo la boca de esta.

Siguió con su trabajo , pero esta vez con un poco mas de rapidez , logrando que la peliaguamarina soltara un fuerte gemido y enterrara sus manos en el rubio cabello de Haruka.

-Harukaaaaa! grito Michiru .

 ** _H &M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M _**

**_Mujer contra Mujer_**

-Haruka , muchas gracias , dijo Michiru poniendo su mano sobre la de la rubia.

\- La rubia solo sonrió .

-Prometeme una cosa , dijo Michiru

-Que cosa , pregunto Haruka

-Que pase lo que pase , nunca olvidaras lo importante que eres para mi , dijo Michiru acariciando el rostro de la rubia .

-Jamas lo olvidare , dijo la rubia besando la mano de Michiru.

Mientras continuaban mirándose la una a la otra ,

la atmósfera romántica que había en aquella habitación desapareció rápidamente al sentir unos golpes en la puerta.

-Permiso dijo una voz muy ronca.

-Papa ! exclamo Michiru

-Hola hija , dijo amablemente el hombre

-Pero que haces aquí, pregunto Michiru rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

-Hija , pero que manera es esa de saludar a tu padre ... no me vas a presentar a tu amiga , dijo el señor Kaioh.

-Si , padre ella es Haruka Tenoh - Haruka el es mi padre .

-Mucho gusto señor dijo Haruka entendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto Haruka , dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de la chica.

-Ahora si me podrias decir que rayos haces aqui , pregunto Michiru

-Vengo a buscarte hija , este fin de semana tendremos una cena familiar y necesito que estes presente , dijo Kaioh

-Y de cuando acá necesitas contar con mi presencia para poder cenar , dijo Michiru.

-Sera mejor que me retire ,dijo Haruka

-No , no te vallas dijo , el señor Kaioh.

-Michu , que te parece si tu amiga nos acompaña en la cena asi no te sientes tan sola, que dices hija

-Estas hablando en serio , pregunto Michiru

-Claro ... que dices Haruka te gustaría acompañarnos, pregunto Kaioh.

-Bueno yo ... si me gustaría mucho dijo Haruka.

-Entonces no se hable mas , las espero en media hora mas en la dirección , dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta.

Ambas chicas se miraron y ríen con complicidad , sabrían que este iva hacer uno de los tantos fin de semana que pasarían juntas , pero lo que no sabían que esta cena traería varias sorpresas.

 _ **Bueno chicas , les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar , pero no he tenido mucho tiempo , espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y veremos por que el padre de Michiru insistió tanto en que su hija asistiera a dicha cena. Tendra algo que ver Diamante.**_

 _ **Ademas las invito a unirse a mi pag Princesas Kou .**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía , mi falta de tiempo muchas veces no me permite editar. Espero puedan comprender.**_

 _ **Monymoonkou**_


	6. Día De La Cena

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

 _ **Dia De La Cena**_

Haruka y Michiru , se encontraban rumbo a casa de la familia Kaioh, iban en el auto del padre de Michiru , pero este no le maneja el hombre , si no el chofer personal de Michiru.

-Que te pasa , estas nerviosa , le pregunto Haruka a Michiru , al ver que esta no mencionaba ni una sola palabra.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sabes, dijo Michiru mientras miraba hacia afuera por la ventana.

-No te preocupes , pase lo que pase yo estare contigo , dijo la rubia aprentado firmemente la mano de la joven.

-Gracias , dijo Michiru casi en susurro.

El chófer que era un joven muy perspicaz , las observaba desde el espejo retrovisor, conocía muy bien a Michu , como solía llamarla de cariño , sabia que Haruka Tenoh no era una amiga como el resto , había algo mas , pero fuera lo que fuera , le estaba haciendo muy bien a Michu.

-Falta mucho , preguntaba con gran ansiedad Haruka.

-Falta poco , respondió Kelvin el chófer.

-Gracias ,respondio Haruka mientras veia de reojo a Michiru

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dos Años Antes..._

 _Michiru se encontraba nadando en la piscina de su casa, nadar era una de las cosas que mas les gustaba después de tocar violín._

 _Estaba saliendo del agua cuando a lo lejos divisa a su padre conversar con un hombre muy apuesto y junto a ellos un chico como de la misma edad de ella. Los tres hombres se acercaron a la muchacha , quien no pudo apartar la vista de aquel guapo joven._

 _-Hija te presento a Rubeus Moon - Black y a sus hijos Diamante y Zafiro, dijo Darien Kaioh el padre de Michiru._

 _-Mucho gusto jovencita dijo Rubeus ,_

 _-Mucho gusto señor , dijo una tímida Michiru_

 _-Hola , dijo Diamante estirando una mano para saludar a Michiru_

 _-Hola , dijo la chica completamente sonrojada correspondiendo al saludo del joven ._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Michiru seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos , cuando el auto sorpresivamente freno .

-Ya llegamos Michu , dijo amablemente el chófer.

-Tan rápido llegamos ,Kelvin , dijo Michiru

El joven chofer bajo rapidamente para abrir la puerta a las dos chicas , pero Haruka se le adelanto y fue ella quien ayudo a bajar a Michiru.

Al llegar a la entrada Michiru volvio a recordar cuando conocio a Diamante.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Michiru , dijo Diamante_

 _-Si dime , dijo Michiru mientras jugaba con sus pies en el agua de la piscina._

 _-Quieres ser mi novia , dijo Diamante con mucha firmeza._

 _-Estas hablando en serio o solo quieres burlarte de mi , dijo Michiru poniendose de pie._

 _-Claro que estoy hablando en serio , dijo Diamante siguiendo a Michiru_

 _-Y por que yo ? pregunto la peliaguamarina_

 _-Por que ? por que eres hermosa, elegante , inteligente y por que te amo , agrego Diamante_

 _-Todo el mundo sabe que eres un casanova y un mujeriego, dijo Michiru cruzando sus brazos._

 _-Pero por ti voy a cambiar te lo juro , dijo Diamante casi suplicandole._

 _-Vamos Michiru dale una oportunidad a mi hermano , dijo Zafiro quien venia llegando_

 _-Tu no te metas , dijo Michiru_

 _-Michiru , dijo Diamante_

 _-Esta bien sere tu novia , pero a la primera, alcanzo a decir Michiru , peto fue callada por un beso de Diamante_

 _-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, dijo el joven_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Mentiroso , dijo Michiru

-Que dices ? pregunto Haruka al escuchar la voz de la peliaguamarina

-Que es hermoso , el jardín de mi casa , agrego la joven

-Si muy hermoso , respondió la rubia

Ambas chicas se acercaron a la entrada de la casa ahí inmediatamente fueron recibidas por la nana de Michiru , Sepsuna.

-Hola, Sepsuna , dijo Michiru mientras abrazaba a su nana.

-Hola mi niña , dijo la mujer mientras respondia al abrazo de la muchacha.

-Hola , mucho gusto soy Haruka Tenoh , dijo la rubia

-Mucho gusto seño...alcanzo a decir Sepsuna al ver bien la apariencia de Haruka

-Si , nana Haruka es una señorita dijo Michiru con una pequeña risita que hizo que la rubia se pusiera de todos los colores.

-Disculpe señorira Tenoh , dijo Sepsuna agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa

-No se preocupe , dijo Haruka

-Nana mi ... madrastra ella está? pregunto con preocupación Michiru

-No ella no se encuentra , creo que salio de compras o algo asi, dijo Sepsuna

-Su habitación y la de la señorita Haruka están preparadas , dijo Sepsuna

-Solo ocuparemos una habitación dijo Michiru ... Haruka dormira conmigo ... le tiene miedo a la oscuridad , agrego Michiru

-Michiru, dijo Haruka arqueando una ceja

-Ya veo , dijo Sepsuna con dudas

-Sígueme dijo Michiru jalando a Haruka hasta su habitación.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente , tomadas de las manos , ninguna de las dos se canso gracias a su buen estado físico, al llegar a la habitación todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado Michiru hace un tiempo.

-Bienvenida dijo Michiru haciendo una seña con la mano a Haruka para que psara a su habitacion.

-Guay , dijo la rubia

-No es gran cosa , dijo Michiru restando le importancia a lo grande de su habitación.

-Ven ,dijo Michiru

Haruka lentamente se acerco a la peliaguamarina , quien la abrazo fuertemente y la beso .

-No sabes cuanto queria hacer eso , dijo Michiru

-Yo también , dijo la rubia

-Pero tendremos que tener cuidado , sobre todo con la bruja de mi madrastra , dijo Michiru

-Por que la odias tanto, pregunto la rubia

-Ya lo veras, dijo Michiru

Cuando están a punto de darse un beso , fueron interrumpidas , alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Pase dijo Michiru

-Michiru tu padre te espera en la sala , dijo Sepsuna

-Ya voy , dijo Michiru

-Pero... no esta solo , dijo Sepsuna

-Esta con Neherenia , pregunto Kaioh

-No , no se trata de su madrastra ... mejor sera que usted misma lo vea, dijo Sepsuna cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Acompañame dijo Michiru tomando la mano de la rubia

-No creo que sea conveniente , dijo Haruka

-Vamos no seas tímida , eres mi invitada especial , dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta bien , agrego la rubia

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación , se encontraban muy contentas , iban riendo , cuando estaban bajando las escaleras , la risa de Michiru desapareció como por arte de magia y se transformo en una mueca de disgusto.

-Que te ocurre , dijo Haruka al darse cuenta el repentino cambio de humor de su novia.

-Nada , dijo secamente Michiru

-Hola ! saludo muy alegremente un avoz masculina

-Que haces aquí , dijo Michiru notoriamente molesta.

-Michiru ! esas no son maneras de tratar a un invitado , dijo Darien

-No se preocupe señor Kaioh , ya estoy acostumbrado a los desplantes de Michiru , dijo Diamante haciendose el simpatico

-Perdon Diamante , te presento a Haruka Tenoh , dijo Darien

-Ya la conozco , dijo Diamante mirando con recelo a la rubia ... Mucho gusto Diamante Moon- Black

-Haruka Tenoh , dijo la rubia con su voz varonil

-Papa ahora me podrías decir que hace este sujeto aquí , dijo Michiru muy molesta

-Diamante es nuestro invitado de honor a la cena de esta noche , dijo Darien

-Pero como! Quien lo invito ? , dijo Michiru

Derrepente la puerta principal se abrió , dando paso a una mujer muy elegante , con unos ojos muy penetrantes , pero esos ojos no reflejaban amor , mas bien maldad.

-Yo ... yo lo invite , dijo Neherenia

-Quien es ella , pregunto en susurro Haruka

-Esa es mi madrastra , dijo Michiru

-Naherenia , cariño dijo Darien dando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer

-Buenas tardes señora , dijo Diamante tomando la mano de la mujer y depositando un beso en ella.

-Buenas tardes , dijo Haruka

-Buenas tardes...?

-Haruka ... Haruka Tenoh , agrego la chica

-Tenoh , dices pregunto Neherenia

-Si señora , agrego la rubia

-Que eres de Albert Tenoh , pregunto Neherenia

-El ... era mi padre , dijo Haruka

-Yo conoci muy bien a tus padres , agrego la mujer

-En serio , pregunto la rubia

-Eran muy amigos mios , dijo Neherenia con sinceridad

-Pobres ... conociendote me imagino la clase de amiga que fuistes con ellos, dijo Michiru

-No seas insoltente , dijo Darien

-Darien , cariño déjala , ya sabes que ella no me soporta.

-Mas bien te odio , afirmo Michiru

 _ **H &M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M **_

La noche había llegado , todo esta completamente en orden , Michiru ya estaba arreglada para la cena, Haruka por su parte no sabia que ponerse.

-Creo que debes ser tu misma le dijo Michiru viendo como la rubia se debatía entre ponerse un traje de dos piezas o un vestido.

-Esta vez , no te hare caso , dijo Haruka

-Lo que te pongas te hará lucir muy bien , dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-A donde vas , pregunto Haruka

-Espérame enseguida vuelvo. dijo Michiru dando una sonrisa.

Al salir de su habitación , busco por cada rincón hasta dar con su objetivo , al no encontrarlo decidió bajar las escaleras hasta que por fin lo encontró.

-Me puedes explicar lo que es lo que sucedió hoy aquí , dijo Michiru muy enojada mirando a Neherenia.

-A que te refieres , pregunto la mujer

-Por que invitaste a Diamante y a su familia a la cena de esta noche, pregunto Michiru

-Tengo todo el derecho de invitar a quien yo quiera , esta tan bien es mi casa te guste o no , dijo Neherenia.

-Pero ... dijo Michiru

-Mira Michiru , mas te vale que te empieces a acostumbrar a las visitas de Diamante y su familia... Tu padre casi queda en la quiebra y Rubeus el padre de Diamante le presto el dinero para que salvara esta casa y la empresa .

-Pero ustedes saben los negocios que maneja Moon - Black , dijo Michiru llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Tu padre lo sabe ... Lo hizo por nosotros su familia... Y te advierto una cosa , tienes que ser mas amable con Diamante, dijo la pelinegra.

-Y si no quiero , dijo Michiru altaneramente.

-Bueno ... Si lo quieres asi ... Pues yo le dire a tu supuesta amiga , que estuviste internada en una clinica de rehabilitacion de drogas , no creo que a Haruka le guste eso o si, dijo la mujer en tono de amenaza

-Tu no harías eso , dijo Michiru

-Claro que lo haría , por eso te advierto , que si no quieres perder la supuesta amistad que tienes con esa niña ,mas te vale que cooperes... A tu padre podrás engañarlo y decirle que es tu amiguita , pero yo se perfectamente que no es así , me fije en la forma que se miraban .

-Eres una , dijo Michiru alzando una mano para pegarle una bofetada a Neherenia.

-A mi me vas a respetar dijo la mujer tomando fuertemente la mano de la muchacha.

 _ **H &M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M**_

 _ **Mujer contra Mujer**_

Después de la discusión con Neherenia , Michiru se disponía a volver a su habitación con Haruka cuando alguien la toma del brazo causándole un fuerte susto.

-Michiru , dijo la voz varonil

-Tu !exclamo la joven

-Hola como has estado? pregunto Zafiro

-Que haces aqui ,no se supono que estabas estudiando en Inglaterra...donde esta tu padre y Diamante , dijo Michiru

-Me aburri de la soledad y regrese a Tokio, dijo Zafiro

-Valla , dijo Michiru

Mientras Michiru seguía conversando con Zafiro , sobre su vida en Inglaterra y su viaje , una preciosa Haruka venia bajando las escaleras , parecía otra , se veía hermosa , traía puesto un vestido en escote v de color azul eléctrico , unos zapatos del mismo tono y unos aretes de luna.

-Michiru ya estoy lista , dijo la rubia

-Haruka ! exclamo la peliaguamarina al ver a su novia tan hermosa.

-Quien es ella ,pregunto Zafiro completamente embelezado con la belleza de la rubia

-Haruka te vez preciosa dijo Michiru haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara levemente

-Michiru presentame a tu amiga , dijo Zafiro dandole un pequeño codazo

-A si , perdón ... Zafiro ella es Haruka Tenoh - Haruka el es Zafiro Moon -Black hermano de Diamante

-Mucho gusto dijo Haruka estirando la mano para saludar al joven , per este la tomo y deposito un beso en ella , haciendo que Haruka la quitara rapidamente acerqueando una ceja.

-Perdona Zafiro , pero Haruka es muy timida , dijo Michiru al ver la reaccion de su novia.

-Mejor así , dijo el joven observando de pie a cabeza a la chica .

Haruka miro de reojo a la peliaguamarina , no entendía a que se refería aquel muchacho . Lo único que a ella le interesaba era que la cena terminara rápidamente para poder estar a solas con su amada sirena.

.

.

 _ **Por fin , actualice , perdónenme por favor , creo que me estoy demorando mucho . Pero les prometo que aun que sea una vez por semana les subiré un nuevo capitulo . Creo que en este capitulo ya están aclaradas un par de cosas , el misterioso pasado de Michiru y la verdad tras la famosa cena.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y no se olviden de leer mis otros fics.**_

 _ **-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas**_

 _ **-Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino**_

 _ **-Labios Compartidos**_

 _ **-Y próximamente una sorpresa para las amantes de , Seiya y Serena / Yaten y Mina.**_

 _ **Tambien no olviden visitar mi pag de face**_

 _ **Princesas Kou**_

 _ **Las quiero mil , adios... Monymoonkou**_


	7. Yo Te Quiero A Ti

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

 _Yo Te Quiero A Ti._

La cena termino sin ningún problema , a pesar del tenso ambiente que se mantuvo durante toda la velada , solo los afectados pudieron notar lo incomodo de la situación . Durante toda la cena ni Diamante ni Zafiro quitaron sus vitas de las dos chicas , que lucían realmente guapísimas. Diamante quiso explicarle lo que pasaba entre Haruka y Michiru peo este simplemente no le quiso prestar atención.

Después de la cena Michiru y Haruka se retiraron a la habitación de la peliaguamarina, ya que ella se excuso de que se sentía algo indispuesta , pero la verdad era que desearía salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Una vez en la habitación Michiru se quito los zapatos y se recostó en la enorme cama mientras Haruka imitaba su proceder.

-De verdad te sientes mal , pregunto Haruka

-Si ... por que lo preguntas , dijo Michiru

-Por nada... Sabes te veias muy bella hoy , dijo Haruka acercandose peligrosamente a la peliaguamarina

-Tu no te quedabas atras ... Pero no me gusto nada eso de que Zafiro te coqueteara , dijo Michiru haciendo un puchero.

-De que hablas , dijo Haruka restando le importancia al asunto .

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta ... Era muy evidente , dijo Michiru frunciendo el ceño

-A caso estas celosa dijo Haruka mientras le hacia cosquillas a Michiru ,

-jajaja... Ya basta ... Haruka , jajaja... Decia Michiru entre risas.

-Ya dime la verdad , estas celosa , pregunto nuevamente Haruka.

-Ya ... Esta bien , si me moría de celos cuando el te miraba y tu le sonreías. Conforme , dijo Michiru sonrojada.

-Pues yo también estaba celosa de Diamante , dijo Haruka en tono serio.

-No tienes por que sentir celos por el , dijo Michiru .

-Estas segura ... El no te quitaba la vista de encima ... Te devoraba con la mirada ... Hay algo que yo no sepa , pregunto Haruka .

-No ... por que preguntas eso ... A caso dudas de mi , dijo la peliaguamarina.

-No se trata de eso , pero siento que me ocultas algo , dijo Haruka poniendose de pie

-Yo no te oculto nada dijo Michiru , levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la rubia que ahora estaba mirando por una gran ventana del dormitorio de Michiru.

-...

-Dime que me crees y que confías en mi , dijo Michiru poniendo una mano en el hombre de la rubia .

-No se si que creer , dijo la rubia dándose media vuelta para quedar frente a frente a la peliaguamarina.

-Solo cree en lo que tu corazón te dice , dijo Michiru poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de la rubia ... Que te dice dice tu corazon pregunto la peliaguamarina.

-Me dice que te ama locamente y cada latido que emite te pertenece solo a ti, agrego la rubia besando tiernamente los labios de Michiru.

-Sabes derrepente puedes llegar a ser muy cursi , dijo Michiru sobre los labios de la rubia .

-Pero así me quieres o no ? pregunto Haruka

-Te amo eso nunca lo olvides...

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien esta observando cada una de sus acciones ... Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudas y así fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Mujer contra Mujer

Darien se encontraba en su despacho , estaba algo inquieto , solo tenia la compañía de una botella de Whisky ... No era un hombre de los que acostumbran a beber o algo asi, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tarnquilo .

-Que haces querido , pregunto Neherenia

-Pensado en si estare haciendo lo correcto o no , dijo el hombre dando un sorbo a su copa

-Sabes que lo haces por su bien , por el bien de la familia, dijo la mujer mientras se ponía tras el hombre y acariciaba su cabello.

-Michiru me odiara el resto de su vida ... Como le voy a decir que tendra que casarse con Diamante ... Voy a perder a mi una hija , por culpa de mi estupidez.

-Querido sabes muy bien que no es tu culpa ... Solo fue una mala jugada del destino ... Se que pronto saldremos a delante y todo esto sera un mal sueño .

-Gracias querida , dijo Darien besando la mano de la mujer.

-A propósito de malos sueños ... Hace un momento fui al dormitorio de Michu y la encontré besándose con su amiga , soltó de una la mujer.

-Que! exclamo Darien mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si o al menos eso crei ver , agrego la pelinegra

-Debe haber sido tu imaginación , Michiru jamas... Ella no haria eso ... De inmediato ire a hablar con ella , dijo el hombre dirijiendose a la puerta .

-Espera cariño ... Yo te acompaño , dijo Neherenia.

La pareja salio rápidamente del despacho en dirección a las escaleras , ahí subieron a paso firme y en dirección a la habitación de Michiru al llegar ahí se podían sentir pequeñas risitas , Darien imagino lo peor , Neherenia solo reía de una forma malvada como si estuviera gozando de la situación , entonces Darien no aguanto mas y abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta , dijo Michiru muy enojada.

-Yo ... yo lo siento ... es solo que pensé, dijo Darien mientras veía como su hija pintaba las uñas de los pies a su amiga.

-Pensaste que ? dijo Michiru arqueando una ceja.

-Hija lo siento , dijo Darien

-La próxima vez golpea antes de entrar, dijo Michiru ... Ah y Neherenia se te callo esto , agrego mostrando un arete en forma de luna negra que pertenecía a su madrastra .

-Cariño vamonos , dijo la mujer tomando a Darien del brazo y abandonando la habitación , dejando a las dos jóvenes sola.

-Estuvo cerca , dijo Haruka

-Si demasiado , gracias a dios que nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos observaba ... Te das cuenta por que ,es que odio tanto a mi madrastra ... Ella es muy mala ... Solia ser la mejor amiga de mi madre ,pero se metio con Darien ... Ellos traicionaron a mi madre en su propia casa .

-Michiru lo siento , yo no sabia lo que habia sucedido, dijo Haruka

-Eso ya no tiene importancia ... Lo unico que me preocupa es que esa bruja no intente nada mas en mi contra , se que lo de la cena no fue solo algo de negocios , se muy bien que esta tramando algo mas .

-Y que piensas hacer ? pregunto la rubia

-De momento voy a hacerle creer que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice ya después veremos.

Mujer contra Mujer

El fin de semana ya había llegado a su fin , para Michiru fueron los días mas largos de toda vida , desde que su madre había muerto el echo de estar en su casa y compartir con su padre le desagradaba de sobremanera.

Ya había regresado al que ahora consideraba su hogar ... el internado Moon-Lights y en la mejor de las compañías .

-Hola chicas , saludo Marie muy emocionada al ver a sus amigas .

-Hola preciosa , dijo Haruka

-Hola !... Haruka siempre tienes que ser así de coqueta dijo la peliaguamarina lanzando una mirada inquisidora a la rubia.

-Vamos Michiru , no creo que estés celosa , dijo Marie.

-Claro que no estoy celosa , dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos .

-Chicas a que no saben quien llego a estudiar a Moon Lights , dijo Marie.

-Quien ? pregunto Haruka

-El hermano de Diamante ... Zafiro y esta muy guapo , dijo la joven poniendo ojitos de corazon .

-Debes estar contenta Haruka , dijo Michiru.

-De que hablas ? pregunto la rubia

Mientras las tres chicas seguían conversando , dos jóvenes y apuestos chicos se acercaban a ellas .

-Hola Michiru ! dijo muy alegremente Zafiro

-Hola , dijo Diamante

-Creo que mejor me voy dijo Marie, adiós nos vemos en el salón.

-Hola chicos , dijo Michiru fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Y tu amiga ? pregunto Zafiro (refiriendose a Haruka)

-jajaja, rió Diamante

-De que te ríes ? pregunto Zafiro

-Te refieres a Haruka , pregunto la peliaguamarina

-Si a ella es la que me refiero ... En donde esta? pregunto Zafiromirando hacia todos lados.

-Esta aquí , dijo Michiru señalando a la rubia que estaba a su izquierda.

-Vamos Michiru , no estoy para bromas ... Aemas no me has presentado a tu amigo .

-Tienes razón , pero no hace falta que lo presente ya que tu lo conoces, dijo Michiru dando una pequeña risita.

-Hola soy Zafiro Moon -Black , dijo estirando la mano.

-Mucho gusto Haruka Tenoh , dijo la rubia respondiendo al saludo.

-Que! exclamo Zafiro arcando una ceja

-jajajaja , te lo dije idiota ... tu no me creíste ... jajaja ... reía burlona-mente Diamante.

-Tù... tù ... eres Haruka ... la misma ... Haruka que conocí en casa de Michiru... pregunto desconcertado Zafiro.

-Si soy yo , respondio Haruak con su particular tono de voz.

-Pero ... dijo Zafiro

-No se que te extraña tanto , dijo Diamante

-Permiso pero tenemos que entrar a clases , dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a la rubia.

Mujer contra Mujer

-Me puedes explicar que significo eso , dijo Zafiro mirando a su hermano

-Te lo trate de decir el dìa de la cena , pero estabas embobado mirando a Haruka, Diamante

-Entonces Haruka es ... dijo Zafiro

-Si y es mas... Ella y Michiru tienen una relaciòn , dijo Diamante

-Lastima Haruka es muy linda, dijo Zafiro

-Tonto , te vas a rendir tan fácilmente ... Recuerda que yo se muchas cosas de Michiru ... dijo Diamante

-Y que quieres hacer , obligarla a que este contigo ? pregunto Zafiro

-Si es necesario , lo hare , acaso tu no quieres a Haruka , pregunto Diamante

-Si ... No te niego que es bella , pero ella quiere otra cosa ... Pero...

-Pero ? pregunto Diamante

-Como lo haremos para separarlas , pregunto Zafiro

-Dejame todo a mi y pronto tendremos nuestra recompenza , dijo Diamante mirando el horizonte maliciosamente.

 _H &M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H& _

Haruka y Michiru , ya estaban en el salón de clases , ahí el profesor de turno presento al nuevo compañero , que para mala suerte de Michiru tomo asiento al lado de la rubia .

La clase transcurrió normalmente , las chicas no tenían problema en ninguna materia ya que solían ser muy buenas estudiantes , siempre obtenían las mejores calificaciones y eso causaba un poco de recelo de algunos de sus compañeros , típico de los escolares.

-Haruka ... dijo Michiru mientras tomaban sus cosas para salir del salón de clases.

-Si dime , dijo la rubia acercándose a la peliaguamarina.

-Necesito hablar contigo , dijo Michiru

-Si claro , dijo la rubia ...Te escucho

-Aqui no , tiene que ser en privado , agrego la joven de pelo ondulado

Estaban a punto de salir , cuando dos chicos las detuvieron , tomándolas del brazo .

-Chicas les invitamos un refresco , que dicen pregunto Zafiro mirando coquetamente a Haruka.

-No lo creo ... Nosotras tenemos muchas cosas que hacer , dijo Michiru jalando el brazo de la rubia .

-Michiru espera , dijo Diamante

-Creo que lo que tengan que hacer puede esperar o no ! exclamo Diamante mirando fijamente a Michiru.

-Bueno tal vez no seria mala idea despues de todo , dijo la peliaguamarina finjiendo una risita

-Estas segura pregunto la rubia

-Si claro , dijo Michiru

-Entonces la damas primero , dijo Zafiro dedicandole una soonrisa sincera a Haruka

-Gracias dijeron al unisono las dos muchachas

Notas De la Autora : Se que me van a querer matar , por mi tardanza en actualizar , se que la excusa agrava la falta , pero aquí en Chile se acerca la época escolar y bueno yo tengo dos hijos y tengo que preparar todo para este nuevo año escolar .

Se que tal vez el capitulo es muy corto , pero lo estoy haciendo así ya que el tiempo que tengo es muy corto...

No se olviden leer mis otros fics:

-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas

-Labios Compartidos

-Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino

Y si quieren pueden unirse a mi pag de face Princesas Kou.

Gracias por su tiempo y no se olviden que las quiero mil.

Monymoonkou


	8. Decepciones

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

Mujer contra Mujer

Ya había transcurrido un dos desde aquel día de la cena ... y un mes donde la amistad de Haruka y Zafiro se hizo muy estrecha , a tal punto de causar los celos de la peliaguamarina. Aunque la rubia siempre le dejo en claro sus sentimientos a Michiru el chico continuo su lucha .

Como todos los días a la hora del resceso el grupo de "amigos se encontraban en la cafetería platicando y tomando café.

-Y Haruka me acompañaras este fin de semana a mi casa... preguntaba Zafiro insistentemente a la rubia

-..., Haruka guardo silencio mientras miraba como Diamante tomaba la mano de Michiru.

-Vamos Haruka , contéstale a mi hermano , no vez que se muere por tener una cita contigo , dijo Diamante mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de Michiru.

-Creo que si ... Necesito distraerme un rato ... con permiso , dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie .

-Creo que yo también me retiro , dijo Marie quien acompañaba a los chicos... -Haruka espérame, grito la joven.

Haruka caminaba muy rápido , no fue fácil para Marie seguirle el paso , pero quería estar con su amiga sabia que de un tiempo a otro la relación con Michiru se había desgastado un poco .

-Haruka espera , dijo Marie cuando al fin pudo alcanzar a la rubia.

-Que quieres ?, dijo la rubia sin siquiera voltear

-Se como te estas sintiendo ahora , dijo la joven

-No creo que lo sepas , dijo la rubia.

-Yo se que se siente estar enamorada y que esa persona de pronto cambie contigo , dijo Marie bajando la mirada.

-De que hablas , dijo Haruka

-Tienes unos minutos para conversar... Tengo algo que decirte, dijo Marie

-Claro ... agrego Haruka

Ambas muchachas se retiraron a un sitio apartado del bullicio de sus compañeros , era uno de los tantos jardines que tenia Moon - Lights.

-Bueno y de que querías hablar dijo Haruka mientras se recostaba en el pasto de aquel jardín.

-Haruka ... Bueno ... Yo ... Estuve enamorada e un chico y el me dejo por otra ... Sabes al principio me sentía muy mal pero luego comprendí que el no era no lo que yo pensaba , dijo Marie brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia quien la miraba asombrada tras su confesión.

-Marie ... Yo no sabia ... Perdóname por mi actitud, dijo la rubia ...- Si no es mucha la indiscreción quien es ese hombre , agrego Haruka

-Ese hombre que me robo el corazón y a la misma vez me lo rompió ... Es Diamante , dijo Marie

-Diamante ! exclamo Haruka

-Si , dijo Marie con un tono de pena en su hablar.

-Y la chica quien es , pregunto con gran curiosidad Haruka.

-De verdad no te imaginas quien puede ser...agrego la menuda joven

-...

-Esa chica es Michiru ... Diamante me cambio por ella , dijo Marie

Esta confesión dejo helada a la rubia que no supo que decir , sabia que había una extraña coneccion entre Michiru y Diamante , pero nunca imagino que ellos habían traicionado de esa forma a Marie , tal vez de Diamante se lo podía esperar , pero de la peliaguamarina jamas ... Y por que nunca le hablo sobre su relación con Diamante , acaso seria que ellos estaban tratando de volver . Muchas cosas cruzaron por la loca cabeza de la rubia se sentía morir , pero jamas le daría el gusto de verla sufrir .

Después de la conversación con su amiga , Haruka se dirigió a la salón de clases están ahí pudo percatarse lo cambiada que estaba Michiru , ya no sonreía , no al menos para ella, todas sus miradas e intentos de risa eran dirigidos a el ... Diamante , pero por nunca le había dicho que el fue su novio , por que ocultar algo normal de tu pasado ... Muchas cosas rondaban la mente de la rubia . El timbre que anunciaba el termino de la clase la saco de sus pensamientos .

-Haruka que sucede , pregunto Marie

-Nada solo pensaba... respondió la rubia

-Estabas pensando en ella ... en Michiru verdad? agrego Marie

-Aunque te parezca raro ... no estaba pensando en ella precisamente , se que debo aclarar muchas cosas con ella , quisiera reclamarle su engaño , pero no ... no lo voy hacer , no ahora... dijo la rubia

-Y se puede saber por que ? pregunto la amiga de Haruka

-Marie ,me gane una beca para estudiar música en el extranjero , Michiru y yo postulamos hace un tiempo y al parecer me aceptaron ... dijo Haruka con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Y que piensas hacer , pregunto Marie

-No lo se ... Tal vez sea buena idea alejarme de Michiru, dijo Haruka con su mirada perdida al suelo.

-Pero no piensas luchar por ella , dijo Marie buscando la mirada de su amiga.

-...

-Jamas pensé que eras de ese tipo de personas que se rendían tan fácilmente , me has decepcionado , dijo Marie dejando a Haruka sola y completamente saca de onda.

Haruka seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban , no quiso voltearse a ver quien era , solo sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Que ocurre señorita Tenoh , dijo la voz masculina

-Profesor Kou , dijo Haruka mientras miraba al apuesto hombre de coleta negra.

-Quieres conversar conmigo , sirve que te desahogues... Dijo Seiya Kou el profesor de Música

-Claro , dijo Haruka con una sonrisa sincera... profesor usted alguna vez se a enamorado de alguien prohibido , pregunto Haruka

-No me digas profesor , solo dime Seiya... Y claro una vez me enamore como loco de una chica que ya estaba comprometida con otro , sabes desde el momento que la vi que de prendido ante su belleza ella era un ángel en persona... agrego Seiya Kou

-Y que paso ? pregunto Haruka

-Me conforme con tener solo su amistad , me dolía el verla y saber que sus besos y caricias ya pertenecían a otro ... pero jamas perdí las esperanzas ... un día ella termino con su novio y ahí estaba yo para apoyarla , hasta que por fin llego el día y ella me acepto.

-Se convirtió en su novia ? pregunto con sorpresa Haruka.

-Mas que eso ... ella ahora es mi esposa , dijo orgullosamente Seiya mostrandole su argolla de matrimonio a la rubia.

-O sea que la profesora Serena era esa chica ! exclamo Haruka

-Así es mi Bombón siempre ah sido el amor de mi vida , agrego el pelinegro

-Y como lo supo , pregunto Haruka con un poco de incredulidad

-Lo supe al momento de verla por primera vez ... por eso te digo que nada es imposible , debes luchar por tus sueños y lo que creas correcto ... no dejes ir el amor , dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a la rubia logrando que esta se sonrojara .

-Profesor Kou , se escucho una dulce voz que llamaba al hombre ... era la voz de su esposa Serena.

-Nos vemos luego Haruka , dijo Seiya mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde su amada esposa.

Haruka se quedo contemplando a la pareja de enamorados alejarse , aunque no demostraban en publico su amor por normas del internado , sabia perfectamente que kou amaba profundamente a su esposa , se le notaba en su mirar y en la forma en la que hablaba de ella ... Entonces debía luchar por Michiru , pero como ... como ella siendo mujer podría competir de igual a igual con un hombre . Lo primero que debía de hacer era saber todo sobre esa extraña relación y por que Michiru se la estaba ocultando , tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de la peliaguamarina.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la peliaguamarina , toco y al no tener respuesta alguna solo atino abrir , pero algo que vio le causo una pena muy grande y rompió su corazón. Era Michiru semi desnuda besándose apasionadamente con Diamante , ninguno de los dos noto su presencia o eso al menos pensó ella ,... cerro la puerta lentamente y salio de aquel lugar , no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

-Estas contento , pregunto Michiru a Diamante mientras se ponía su polera.

-Créeme que es lo mejor ... o prefieres que ella se enterara tu de tu pequeño problema con las drogas o peor aun de nuestro matrimonio, agrego el apuesto chico.

-Yo amo a Haruka y aunque este contigo jamas me olvidare de ella , dijo Michiru mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Vamos Michiru ... Sabes que nunca me ah gustado verte llorar... yo también te quiero y quiero tu felicidad a pesar de todo , agrego Diamante

-Si eso fuera verdad , por que me haces esto , pregunto mientras tomaba de los hombros a Diamante.

-Neherenia ... ella me lo pidió , dijo Diamante mientras esquivaba la dulce mirada de Michiru

-Por que ? se preguntaba Michiru mientras derramaba lagrimas de dolor .

-Por que ella simplemente te odia y no quiere que tu seas feliz ... no se como se entero de tu relación con Haruka , dijo Diamante mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la chica con una de sus manos.

-Por que! exclamaba Michiru ... Por que ... tu me traicionaste nuevamente, me mentiste ,gritaba Michiru a Diamante

-No te mentí , yo aun te quiero y si acepte a ayudar a tu madrastra es por que quiero recuperarte , jamas pude olvidarme de ti , siempre seras el amor de mi vida , que no lo entiendes ... todo lo que hago es para estar cerca tuyo , dijo Diamante mirando fijamente a Michiru.

Mujer contra Mujer

H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&M H&

Después de una de las peores decepciones de su vida Haruka no encontró mejor solución que comunicarse con su tía , la única pariente que le quedaba en el mundo pidiéndole , casi suplicándole que la sacara de ahí ... La mujer sin pedir mayor explicaciones hizo lo que la chica le pidió , una vez en casa la mujer se atrevió a preguntarle lo que ocurría. Tras una hora de explicarle sus motivos al director de Moon Lights al fin pudieron abandonar aquel lugar que le buenos y malos recuerdos , jamas olvidaría el día que vio por primera vez a su Sirena.

-Hija , ahora si me dirás que es lo que ocurre, pregunto Setsuna su tía

-Es que me gane una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y quiero tomarla , dijo Haruka mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los enormes sofás de su casa.

-Seguro que es eso ? pregunto Setsuna

-Claro que otra cosa podría ser, dijo la rubia

-Mira Haru , te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es otra cosa la que te atormenta, dijo la sabia mujer

-A ti no te voy a mentir ... tenia una relación con alguien muy especial y pues esa persona me traiciono , dijo la rubia por fin dejando caer un par de lagrimas

-Y se puede saber el nombre de esa persona tan especial , dijo Setsuna mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña sobrina

-Tu no lo entenderías , dijo la rubia

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi , dijo Setsuna tomando del mentón a Haruka

-... Esa persona es ... Es una ... Chica , a mi me gustan las chicas dijo la rubia bajando la mirada y esperando el reproche de su tía

-...

-Es que a caso no me vas a decir nada , pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-Quien soy yo para juzgarte , dijo Setsuna sonriendole a Haruka

-Gracias tía , dijo Haruka lanzándose a los brazos de su única familiar.

Ambas mujeres siguieron platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo que habían pasado separadas , aunque nunca fueron tan apegadas , siempre guardaron un cariño y respeto la una por la otra.

Mujer contra Mujer

-Marie ... Marie , gritaba Michiru tratando de alcanzar a su amiga

-Que quieres , dijo seca Marie

-Has visto a Haruka , hace mucho que la ando buscando , necesito hablar con ella, dijo desesperada Michiru

-Creo que eso no podrá ser , dijo Marie

-Se que ella esta enojada conmigo , pero necesito explicarle algo , dijo la peliaguamarina

-Ya te dije que no podrá ser , repitió Marie

-Por que ? pregunto Michiru

-Por que ella se fue , dijo la muchacha

-Como que se fue , dijo Michiru

-Haruka se fue de Moon Lights , su tía vino por ella hace unos instantes , dijo Marie con los ojos cristalizados

-Eso es mentira , dijo Michiru

-No sabes como me encantaría que fuera una mentira pero es verdad ... dijo Marie dejando a Michiru sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Mujer contra Mujer

 _Notas de la Autora : Se que querrán matarme por no actualizar antes , se que no tengo excusas , pero por fin me hice un tiempito para ustedes , espero este capitulo sea de su agrado , el final esta cerca , ahora si Michiru se paso con la pobre Haruka , que pasara ... eso tendrán que averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo._

 _No olviden leer mis otros fics_

 _-Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino_

 _-El Resplandor De Las Estrellas_

 _-Labios Compartidos_

 _También_ _las invito a visitar mi pagina de face Princesas Kou_

 _Las quiero MIl ... Monymoonkou_

 _Y feliz día de la mujer ._

 _09-03-2016_


	9. Perdoname

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

Perdóname

Mujer contra Mujer

-Por que Haruka , por que me haces esto se preguntaba Michiru mientras marcaba insistentemente un numero telefónico... Vamos papa contesta por lo que mas quieras ... No tuvo respuesta alguna , lanzo lejos su aparato celular destrozando contra la pared de su habitación.

-Así no conseguirás nada , dijo un masculina voz que se asomaba sin permiso a la habitación de la peliaguamarina.

-Que haces aquí , pregunto ella sin voltear a ver

-Quieres saber donde se encuentra Haruka verdad , dijo Zafiro tomando asiento en la cama de la joven.

-A caso tu sabes donde se encuentra ella... Te exijo que me lo digas de inmediato , dijo Michiru tomando de los hombros al apuesto joven.

-Cálmate , dijo Zafiro

-Perdona no quise tratarte de esa forma , dijo apenada la peliaguamarina

-Ella esta en su casa ... Pero , dijo Zafiro pensando si en decirle la verdad o no

-Pero que ? por dios habla , alego Michiru

-Ella pronto abandonara el país , dijo Zafiro con su mirada seriamente afligida.

-De que demonios hablas , dijo Michiru tomando con fuerza el mentón del joven.

-No si recordaras de aquel concurso de becas al que Haruka postulo ... pues bien ella gano una beca al extranjero y en un par de días saldrá de país para no volver jamas , dijo tajante Zafiro

-Nooo, eso no puede ser verdad ... dijo Michiru , pero algo se le vino a la mente y salio de prisa de su habitación dejando aun mas confundido a Zafiro.

* * *

Mujer contra Mujer

 _Michiru salio deprisa de su habitación, si lo que Zafiro le había dicho era cierto entonces ella también debía haber ganado esa beca , pero como era posible que la directora no la haya llamado para informarle de la noticia , por que solo a Haruka a menos , que ... Neherenia fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente . Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora , la mujer la recibió y luego de una breve pero intensa conversación le afirmo sus sospechas ._

-Lo siento señorita Kaioh , pero su señora madre nos indico que no debíamos decirle nada al respecto sobre la dichosa beca, dijo la directora mientras veia como la peliaguamarina empuñaba con rabia sus puños.

-Maldita , murmuro Michiru

-Que dijo señorita ! exclamo la mujer tras su escritorio.

-...

-Señorita Kaioh , dijo la mujer al ver como la peliaguamarina abandonaba la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

 _Maldita bruja , como se atreve a tomar decisiones por mi , quien se cree que es , como la odio ... ella me a robado todo lo que mas quiero , mi casa , mi padre y ahora me alejado de la persona a quien mas amo en esta vida ... Haruka por favor no te vallas ... no sin antes decirte la verdad que tanto deseas saber ._

 _Mansión_ _De Los Tenoh_

-Y que piensas hacer , pregunto Setsuna mientras tomaba su taza de te

-Pues tomare la beca y me iré de aquí lo mas pronto posible ... siempre y cuando cuente con tu autorización y apoyo, dijo la rubia

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites , pero yo no me refería a eso ... que harás con la muchachita esa , dijo Setsuna mirando fijamente a la rubia que tenia en frente.

-Nada , dijo secamente la rubia desviando la mirada de su tía .

-Nada ! como que no harás nada ? no puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente , eres una Tenoh , tu padre jamas bajo sus brazos , siempre lucha por sus sueños y por lo que el creía correcto , dijo la madura mujer

-Pero su amor era distinto al mio ... no era prohibido , dijo la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban .

-Pero quien dijo que tu amor era prohibido , solo por ser distinto , estas muy equivocada pequeña , dijo la mujer

Ambas siguieron conversando , largo y tendido , Haruka al no tener a sus padres la única persona en quien podía confiar era en su tía , jamas pensó que aquella mujer que en su tiempo fue tan distante ahora le brindara todo su apoyo absoluto.

-Tia tu alguna vez te has enamorado , pregunto la rubia

-Claro que me enamorado , dijo Setsuna con un dejo de nostalgia en su mirar.

-Y como es que nunca te has casado o nunca creo haberte visto con algún novio , pregunto Haruka

Setsuna se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su pequeña pero madura sobrina.

-Lo siento , dijo la rubia al darse cuenta de la reacción de su tía al escuchar tal pregunta de su parte.

-No tienes por que disculparte ... Yo me enamore perdidamente , hubiera dado mi vida por esa persona , pero mis padres jamas permitieron que estuviéramos juntos ... Solo tus padres sabían de nuestro amor en secreto , dijo la mujer

-Pero por que ? a caso el era un hombre casado ... y ase era mucho mayor que tu verdad.

-No ... esa persona era una mujer , dijo Setsuna.

Ahora por fin entendía todo , por que jamas su tía se había casado y por que nunca había tenido hijos , pero que crueles habían sido sus abuelos al condenarla a tanta infelicidad.

-Por eso te digo que luches por tu amor , que no seas cobarde como fui yo , dijo la mujer mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-Pero aun no es tarde para tu amor , dijo con voz esperanzadora la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las manos de su tía entre las suyas.

-Ya lo es ... ella esta muerta y con ella murió todo lo que mantenía viva, dijo Setsuna mirando hacia el piso.

-Lo siento mucho , dijo la rubia

-No ... no te sientas culpable ... ella solo es un bello recuerdo que atesoro dentro de mi corazón.

* * *

Mujer contra Mujer

-Necesito que me ayudes , dijo Michiru

-Que quieres que haga , pregunto Diamante

-Necesito salir de aquí ... necesito ver a Haruka

-Y que gano yo con ayudarte , dijo Diamante

-Te prometo que si me ayudas ... volveré a ser tuya , dijo la peliaguamarina con determinación

-Tanto a amas , que estas dispuesta a estar con alguien que desprecias , pregunto Diamante con su mirada cristalizada al esperar la respuesta de la muchacha , el aun la amaba y le dolía de sobremanera verla sufrí por alguien que no era el.

-Por ella soy capaz de dar la vida si es necesario , dijo Michiru

Esas palabras bastaron para destrozar el corazón del joven ... la había perdido y ahora si para siempre , como podría competir el con una mujer ... el ya la había echo sufrir una vez ... ahora solo deseaba verla feliz aunque eso le costara su propia felicidad.

-Esta bien , dijo Diamante

-Gracias , dijo Michiru lanzándose a los brazos de apuesto chico.

-...(te amo tanto como tu la amas a ella y solo deseo verte feliz aunque no sea conmigo ... perdóname por todo lo malo que te e hecho.)

Mujer contra Mujer

 _La noche ya había llegado , Michiru , Diamante , Zafiro y Marie se encontraban en el patio trasero de Moon - Lights , ellos ayudaría a la peliaguamarina a escapar de aquel lugar ... sabían que si eran descubiertos estarían en graves problemas , pero eso ya era lo de menos , solo querían ayudar a sus amigas ._

 _-_ Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe , pregunto Diamante a Michiru .

-No quiero meterlos en mas problemas , dijo la peliaguamarina...-Suficiente hacen ayudándome a escapar .

-Ten mucho cuidado dijo Marie , al ver como la peliaguamarina cruzaba el muro que la separaba de su libertad y de su mas preciado tesoro... el amor de Haruka.

 _Una vez estando afuera del gran internado , solo atino a caminar . Las calles están oscuras , no se veía nadie en las calles y era lógico , ya casi eran las tres de la madrugada, apuro su paso quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Haruka , gracias a Marie ahora tenia la dirección de la rubia. Llevaba la dirección a notada en uno de sus antebrazos , iba pensando en que el diría a la rubia cuando la tuviera en frente , solo quería besarla y abrazarla , de solo pensar tenerla cerca otra vez sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y un intenso calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió uno pasos tras de ella , apuro su paso , giro su cabeza un poco para ver de donde provenían aquellos pasos. Eran dos hombres quienes la iban siguiendo , el miedo se apodero de ella , sus pasos se aceleraron aun mas , de pronto sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo , pero los hombres fueron aun mas rápidos que ella._

* * *

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

 _-_ A donde vas preciosa ? dijo uno de los hombres con un horrible aspecto .

-Que te importa dijo la peliaguamarina tratando de seguir su camino , pero el segundo hombre se puso delante de ella,

-Por que te quieres ir tan rápido , a caso no quieres divertirte con nosotros dijo el primero de los hombres.

-Eres hermosa , dijo el segundo hombre

-Que es lo que quieren? ... Si lo que quieren es dinero lamento decirles que no tengo ni un solo peso , dijo la peliaguamarina tratando de seguir su paso.

-Jajaja , de que serviría el dinero , si podemos tener algo mejor , dijo el horrible hombre sacando la lengua con una lujuria incontrolable , mientras que con la vista desnudaba a la frágil joven .

Los dos hombres acorralaron a la bella joven contra una pared , nadie podía salvarla de su cruel destino , por que no le había hecho caso a sus amigos , ahora seria victima de esos horribles hombres.

De a poco los hombres fueron despojándola de todas sus prenda s, para dejarla totalmente desnuda . Sentía como sus sucias manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo , quería salir arrancando pero no podía ,mientras uno la manoseaba el otro la sujetaba de sus brazos , sintió como aquel hombre que hace unos segundos la tocaba ahora se abría paso entremedio de sus piernas , sus lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro , quería gritar pero aquel hombre le tenia tapada la boca con su única mano libre ... El la embestía con total brusquedad , como si aquella niña solo fuera un objeto , como si no sintiera dolor alguno... El hombre deposito toda su masculinidad y se dejo ir dentro de la chica , ya no tenia fuerzas para resistirse . Pero ahora era el turno de el otro hombre quien hizo lo mismo con ella , sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido , en sus ojos ya no quedaban lagrimas que derramar . Una tras otra sintió las veces que aquellos hombres abusaban de ella , no se dio cuenta cuando el amanecer llego , cero sus ojos mientras perdía le conocimiento .

* * *

Mujer contra Mujer

Haruka se encontraba durmiendo en su cama , cuando una fuerte punzada en el pecho la hizo despertar .

-Michiru , fue la única palabra que salio de su boca ...

Algo andaba mal , algo le había ocurrido a su hermosa sirena , como pudo se vistió , se puso un par de zapatillas y salio casi corriendo de su habitación , su tía despertó al escuchar los fuertes pasos provenientes de la habitación de sus sobrina ,se asomo al pasillo y ahí la vio pasar rauda y veloz .

-Adonde vas , dijo la mujer

-Michiru esta en problemas , fue lo que alcanzo a decir la chica antes de desaparecer de la vista de su tía.

-Haruka , grito la mujer pero al no tener respuesta solo a tino a llamar al internado .

* * *

Mujer contra Mujer

Haruka ya había salido se su casa , sin siquiera saber que era lo que realmente ocurría solo siguió sus instintos , esos que le decían que su sirena se encontraba en grave peligro.

-Por favor , que no mis presentimientos estén errados y que Michiru se encuentre bien. Soy capaz de dar mi vida a cambio con tal de no verla sufrir , se decia así misma la rubia mientras corría con mayor velocidad.

-Haruka , decia Michiru casi en susurro

-Que es lo que esta diciendo decia uno de los hombre mientras subía el cierre de su pantalón.

-No lo se y tampoco me quedare a averiguarlo , ya cumplimos con nuestro trabajo y ahora larguémonos, agrego el segundo hombre .

-No crees que se nos paso la mano , pregunto el primer hombre con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Lo hecho , hecho esta ... ademas no vas a negar que nos divertimos muchos con esta bella niña , dijo saboreando sus labios y viendo con completa lujuria a la joven que yacía tirada en la acera.

Ambos sujetos abandonaron el lugar , mientras que la pobre de Michiru aun seguía semi inconsciente llamando a la única persona a quien necesitaba , a su bella Haruka.

Haruka seguía corriendo , hasta que de pronto se detuvo al ver un bulto tirado en la acera , su corazón se le oprimió , su cuerpo rápidamente se tenso , no podía ser verdad lo que sus ojos estaban viendo , sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad ... Ese bulto era Michiru , que le habría ocurrido a su bella sirena , rápidamente se acerco a ella levantando delicadamente su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Michiru! decia entre llantos al ver lo mal que se encontraba la joven peliaguamarina.

-Haru... ka ... yo ... perdóname , dijo Michiru antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

-Michiruuuuuu , grito con desesperación la rubia

Solo atino a aferrarse a su maltratado cuerpo que estaba semi desnudo , no había duda , Michiru , su Michiru había sido victima de violación ... se preguntaba por que su sirena y no ella , siguió llorando por un par de minutos mas , la chica que estaba entre sus brazos no reaccionaba , no sabia que hacer , hasta que vio un auto que se acercaba y desidio hacerlo parar , para su sorpresa era su tía Setsuna quien la había seguido .

Entre las dos tomaron el delicado cuerpo de la chica , llevándola rápidamente a un hospital , la mujer no dijo palabra alguna , era demasiado evidente lo que le había ocurrido a esa pequeña niña.

Al llegar al hospital , el padre de Michiru y su madrastra ya se encontraban ahí , Setsuna los había llamado minutos antes de llegar al hospital . El hombre abrió la puerta y tomo a su hija entre sus brazos , los paramedicos llegaron con una camilla y se llevaron a la chica .

* * *

Mujer contra Mujer

-Cuanto mas tendremos que esperar... quiero verla necesito verla , decia Haruka entre llantos.

El padre de Michiru solo observaba a la chica quien lloraba amargamente por su hija , serán buenas amigas , se dijo así mismo , pero algo llamo su atención , la mujer que acompañaba a esa niña , la conocía , no recordaba de donde pero su cara se le hacia muy familiar.

-Familiares de la paciente Michiru Kaioh , dijo la enfermera .

-Aquí !dijo el hombre... yo soy su padre , como esta mi hija , pregunto desesperado .

-Ella se encuentra bien ... solo que tuvo una hemorragia , debido a todas las veces ,que ella fue ... violada ... lo siento señor dijo la mujer ... ella aun no recobra la conciencia , pero en sus delirios llama a Haruka , quiere verla , agrego la mujer.

El hombre rápidamente miro a la chica , sin duda su hija se refería a ella , debe ser muy importante para ella , se dijo .

-Puedo pasar a verla , dijo tímidamente la rubia

-Adelante , mi hija te necesita , dijo Darien brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y entro a la habitación de su amada sirena .

-Cariño no creo que sea correcto que esa jovencita este a solas con Michiru , dijo Neherenia

-Por dios , tu no eres la mas indicada en decir que es lo correcto o no , dijo Darien mirando con furia a su esposa.

Darien seguía discutiendo con Neherenia cuando vio que la mujer que acompañaba a la rubia amiga de su hija se dirigía a la cafetería.

-Sera mejor que valla por un café , dijo el hombre , excusándose con su esposa , para luego salir disimuladamente tras aquella mujer .

Setsuna se dirigía a la cafetería necesitaba un poco de café , estaba apunto de pedir su orden cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Espere , dijo Darien ... Es ustedes Setsuna , verdad , pregunto el hombre causando sorpresa en la mujer , que de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

Mujer contra Mujer

* * *

 _Notas de la Autora_

 _Hola ! como les había prometido , ahora tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible , espero que este capitulo les aya sido de su agrado ._

 _Que mal plan de esos hombres , pero hay algo escondido ahí ... tendrá que ver Neherenia en esto ... Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo de Mujer contra Mujer._

 _No olviden leer mis otros fics:_

 _Labios Compartidos_

 _Dos Hombres Y Un Mismo Destino_

 _El Resplandor De Las Estrellas_

 _Las quiero mil... Monymoonkou_

 _13/03/2016_


	10. La Partida De Haruka

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

* * *

 **Mujer contra Mujer**

 **"La Partida De Haruka"**

-Espere , dijo Darien ... Es usted Setsuna , verdad , pregunto el hombre causando sorpresa en la mujer, que de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-Si ... yo soy Setsuna ... Pero no se quien es usted caballero , dijo la mujer siguiendo su camino.

-Se que tal vez no se acuerde de mi , pero yo si la recuerdo perfectamente , dijo Darien ... Podría acompañarme a tomar un café.

-Seria muy descortés de mi parte decirle que no , pero sin embargo no lo conozco , solo se que es usted el padre de la amiga de mi sobrina Haruka.

-Bueno eso es muy fácil de resolver , mi nombre es Darien Kaioh el padre de Michiru , viudo de Michelle Mizuno.

-( a Setsuna se le apretó en el pecho al escuchar el nombre que por mucho tiempo trato de borrar de sus pensamientos , que por mas que intento nunca lo pudo lograr , solo se quedo con los recuerdos de aquella bella "amistad") , Michelle susurro la mujer .

-A ella si la recuerda verdad ?, agrego Darien.

-Esta bien ... Creo que me sera imposible negarme a tomar un café con usted dijo la mujer esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Por favor tome asiento dijo Darien mientras movía una silla para que la delgada mujer se sentara.

-Gracias... Y bueno que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo ,si se trata de la relación que mi sobrina mantiene con su hija déjeme decirle que yo apoyo cien por ciento a mi niña, dijo Setsuna mientras le hacia una seña aun mesero para que le trajera una café.

-Mire Setsuna ,no es de eso lo que yo quiero hablar con usted yo se muy bien quien es usted , Michelle siempre me hablo sobre la relación que las unió , dijo Darien mirando fijamente a la mujer quien a toda costa esquivaba su mirada.

-Yo... dijo Setsuna

-No sienta vergüenza , yo se muy bien que ella jamas me amo , dijo Darien.

-Pero le dio una hija, acaso es no es amor , dijo Setsuna por fin mirándolo a la cara .

-Si me dio una hija , pero solo lo hizo por un juramento que nuestros padres hicieron , por eso ella se caso conmigo y no se quedo con usted, ella la amaba , la amo hasta el ultimo día de su muerte , dijo Darien con los ojos cristalizados.

-Porque me dice eso , dijo Setsuna

-Por que se que usted también la amaba , tanto o mas que yo ... Ella nunca me dijo que me amaba ... No sabe lo difícil que fue luchar contra un fantasma , jamas pude arrancarla de su corazón .

-Darien , creo que esto , no es correcto , yo no quiero seguir escuchándolo, dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie.

-Setsuna espere , dijo Darien sacando su billetera y pasandole un papel muy viejo a Setsuna.

-Que es eso ? dijo Setsuna si saber si tomar o no lo que aquel hombre le ofrecia.

-Ella lo escribió para usted... Fuimos grandes amigos , mas no amantes ... Muchas gracias por su tiempo , dijo Darien mientras daba la vuelta para volver con la mujer que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos , su hija Michiru.

 ** _Mujer contra Mujer_**

Setsuna dirigió sus pasos hacia un parque muy cercano que había cerca del hospital , tomo asiento en una de las banquetas que estaban ahí , abrió el papel que Darien le había entregado de inmediato sus ojos se cristalizaron al reconocer esa bella letra , era la de su amada Michelle.

 **Setsuna:**

 **Se que al leer estas palabras , tal vez yo ya no este en este mundo ...**

 **Y sabes quien es esa persona ... Eres tu mi amada Setsuna , lo que hice , lo hice por amor , por amor a ti , nunca te olvide y nunca te podre olvidar .**

 **Ahora en mi lecho**

 **Quiero que sepas , que cada momento que viví a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida , a pesar que ahora nuestras vidas tomaron rumbos distintos , quiero que entiendas y comprendas , si me aleje de ti no fue por que no te quisiera , se que ya es tarde para explicaciones o que tal vez nunca me creas , pero mi padre me obligo a casarme con Darien Kaioh y si no lo hacia me juro que le haría daño a la persona mas importante en mi vida ... solo anhelo una cosa , ver tu hermoso rostro solo una vez mas .**

 **Se que eso es imposible , nunca mas podre volver a tener , se que tal vez me debes odiar por lo que hice , pero se que algún día seras inmensamente feliz , como yo lo soy ahora al tener a mi pequeña Michiru ...**

 **Ella y tu son lo mas hermoso de mi vida ... Adiós mi amada Setsuna te estaré esperando.**

 **Nos veremos en la eternidad mi amada Setsuna , siempre tuya , hasta el día de mi muerte y mucho mas allá de ella ... Michelle .**

-Setsuna doblo aquel papel y lo beso , como si eso la hiciera estar cerca de l amujer que mas amo en esta vida y que ahora solo podia tener en sus recuerdos , seco sus lagrimas y miro al cielo.

-Espérame , pronto iré por ti, dijo Setsuna poniéndose de pie para volver al hospital.

* * *

 **Una semana** **después**

Haruka se encontraba en la habitación de Michiru, la peliaguamarina aun seguía durmiendo , desde que despertó la primera vez solo había logrado pronunciar un par de palabras hasta quedar nuevamente inconsciente , la rubia solo acariciaba su hermoso pelo mientras la veía dormida , era hermosa, aun en ese estado era lo mas bello que jamas había visto , la tenia tomada de las manos cuando siento un leve apretón . Miro enseguida y pudo ver como la peliaguamaria abría sus ojos con un poco de dificultad.

-Har...Haru... dijo Michiru al ver a su rubia favorita a su lado.

-No digas nada , dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la delicada mano de su sirena.

-Perdóname, soltó de una Michiru que de inmediato se puso a llorar.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón ... Ya se toda la verdad , no temas mas aquí estoy yo y te prometo que nunca nadie mas te volver hacer daño.

-Yo no soy digna de ti y menos ahora , dijo la joven mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por sus delicadas mejillas aun moradas tras los golpes de aquellos hombres.

-No digas eso , tu siempre seras digna , soy yo quien no merece que alguien como tu se fije en mi , nunca quise hacerte daño e hice todo lo contrario , perdóname, por mi culpa estas así , sin tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora.

-Creo que lo mejor seria empezar de cero y olvidar todo lo que paso, dijo Michiru mientras tomaba a la rubia de la mamo y depositaba un tibio beso mezclado con lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

Haruka solo la miro , no podía entender como sacaba tanto valor y fuerzas después de lo que le había pasado , realmente era una mujer muy fuerte , Michiru era la mujer mas fuerte y bella del mundo y era su mujer , nadie ni nada lograría separarlas de nuevo, menos Neherenia.

-Haruka , dijo Michiru sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Si dime , dijo la rubia mirando con dulzura a su amada.

-Que piensas hacer ? pregunto Michiru

-No entiendo! a que te refieres?, pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Se que te has ganado una beca , para estudiar fuera de Japón ... Michiru bajo la cabeza... La tomaras.

-Por su puesto dijo la rubia , esa oportunidad no la puedo desperdiciar es mi sueño , dijo la sin darse cuenta de que había herido sin querer a la peliaguamarina. Michiru lo siento , dijo la rubia.

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien , tu felicidad es la mía y tus sueños son los míos , si tu estas bien yo también lo estaré ... Pero prométeme una cosa , dijo la peliaguamarina tratando de sentarse en la incomoda camilla del hospital.

-Lo que tu quieras , dijo Haruka acercándose un poco mas .

-Prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi , ni del inmenso amor que te tengo, dijo Michiru besando sin ningún pudor ni culpa los dulces labios de la rubia .

-Nunca lo haré ... Volveré para que por fin estemos juntas ... Siempre seras mi único y verdadero amor dijo Haruka mientras seguía besando a Michiru .

Ninguna pudo notar la presencia de dos personas en la habitación de la peliaguamarina , eran Darien y Neherenia que al ver la escena miro con repulsión y desprecio a la pareja de jovencitas. Darien al notar la reprobación de su esposa aclaro su garganta y sin ninguna intensión tuvo que romper aquel bello momento.

-Padre , dijo Michiru totalmente ruborizada.

-Hija me alegro que estés mejor dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a su pequeña princesa para besar su frente.

-Señor , yo , dijo Haruka tratando de explicar lo inexplicable.

-No digas nada muchacha, yo no soy tonto , desde que te conocí pude ver el gran amor que se tenían tu y mi hija , y si piensas que soy de esos padres que se averguenzan de sus hijos por su condición sexual o lago así, estas muy equivocada , yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hija y si esta es a tu lado , no me queda mas que darles mi bendición, dijo Darien tomando una mano de cada muchacha. Neherenia solo observaba tan patética escena , esto era realmente asqueroso antes sus ojos , maldecía el día que la estúpida de Michelle se había interpuesto en su camino y le había quitado a su amado Darien , pero por fin la vida le había hecho justicia , solo le quedaba deshacerse de la muchachita y por fin tendría a Darien para ella sola.

-En que piensas , le pregunto Darien.

-En lo mucho que Michiru se parece a su madre , dijo Neherenia con un poco de maldad en sus palabras y en su mirar, cosa que Darien noto de inmediato.

-Padre cuando me daran de alta , ya estoy aburrida aqui , dijo Michiru

-Valla que eres impaciente , dijo Darien...- Pero eso es a lo que justamente vine , hoy mismo te darán de alta así que te traje ropa y algunas cosas para que te puedas arreglar y salir de aquí.

-Haruka oíste eso , por fin me voy de aquí , dijo con gran entusiasmo la peliaguamarina.

-Si lo escuche preciosa , dijo Haruka regalando-le la mas linda de las sonrisas.

-Creo que lo mejor sera dejarlas solas para que sigan conversando, dijo Darien

-Si para que sigan conversando , dijo Neherenia en tono burlón.

Una vez que las jóvenes estuvieron a solas Haruka miro a Michiru sabia que algo raro había en la relación de la bruja y su sirena.

-Que rayos le pasa a esa mujer pregunto Haruka muy molesta.

-Ella me odia ,siempre lo a hecho y no se realmente el motivo, dijo Michiru.

-Es una mujer muy extraña, siniestra , malvada diría yo , dijo Haruka con su cara muy tensa.

-Yo también creo lo mismo que tu , por eso es que el pedí de favor ami padre que me internara , no quería a esa mujer cerca de mi , realmente el tengo miedo, dijo Michiru.

-Michiru hay algo que quieto decirte , dijo Haruka.

-Si dime , dijo Michiru muy entusiasmada.

-Mañana sale mi vuelo , dijo Haruka sin poder mirar a los ojos a su amada sirena.

-Mañana , tan pronto dijo Michiru.

-En realidad tendría que haberme ido hace dos días , pero retrase mi vuelo y mañana debo irme o si no me cancelan la beca , dijo Haruka .

-Entiendo , dijo Michiru.

-No estés triste dos años pasan rápido , te escribiré todos los días , te llamare , nunca perderemos el contacto te lo prometo ... Y cuando vuelva quiero que nos casemos , quiero estar junto a ti el resto de mis días, dijo Haruka tratando de convencer a Michiru y así misma que las cosa serian así.

* * *

El día había llegado , Haruka le decia adiós al amor de su vida , le dolía tanto o mas que a ella , pero sabia que a su vuelta tendría algo que ofrecerle a su amada , ya que ella nunca acepto del todo la herencia de sus padres siempre lo que quería lo tenia pero por sus propios medios y esfuerzo , nunca recibió ni un solo peso de su tía .

Michiru no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra , sabia que no podría aguantar las lagrimas , por otro lado Marie estaba muy triste , su única amiga se iba , pero sabia que lo haría por perseguir un sueño , mientras Setsuna solo observaba a Michiru , realmente era hermosa el vivo retrato de su amada Michelle , miles de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente al estar cerca de la muchacha.

-Michiru te amo , dijo Haruka mientras tomaba sus maletas para abordar su vuelo.

-Yo también te amo Haruka y te estaré esperando, dijo la peliaguamarina mientras abrazaba y besaba a su rubia favorita .

-Preciosa dijo Haruka dirigiendose a Marie.

-Siii, dijo la joven

-Podrías cuidar a la sirena por mi , dijo Haruka guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro , dijo Marie

-Tía ... Cuídate mucho y por favor cuida de Michiru , no la dejes sola, dijo la rubia.

-Cuidate hija , te voy a extrañar mucho dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de su sobrina.

-Adiós dijo Haruka alejándose , de las tres mujeres... -Michiru no me olvides , volveré y por fin seremos felices (decia entre pensamientos la rubia mientras se perdía entre la multitud)

-Michiru te encuentras bien , pregunto Marie al ver a su compañera muy mal.

-Si ... La voy a extrañar mucho dijo la peliaguamarina entre lagrimas.

-Michelle cariño no este triste dijo Setsuna mientras la abrazaba.

-Co...Como me llamo? pregunto Michiru muy sorprendida.

-Este... Yo te llame Michiru , como mas podría llamarte , ese es tu nombre verdad? , dijo Setsuna un tanto nerviosa.

-Por un momento creí haberla escuchado llamarme Michelle ... Sabe ese era el nombre de mi madre, dijo Michiru con su cara envuelta en la nostalgia.

-Que bello nombre dijo Marie.

-Mi madre era un angel , dijo Michiru.

-Debes parecerte mucho a ella , dijo Setsuna

-Mi padre dijo que era su vivo retrato, agrego la peliaguamarina... A decir verdad yo casi no tengo nada de ella , solo un viejo violín, agrego la peliaguamarina

-Has dicho un violín, pregunto Setsuna

-Si mi madre solía tocar todas las noches una bella melodía par ami , solo recuerdo que decia que ese violín era muy especial para ella , ya que era el recuerdo de un ser amado.

-No sabes que quien se lo habrá dado , tal vez tu padre o tus abuelos , dijo Setsuna , sabiendo perfectamente quien le había regalado el violín a su amada.

-Eso no lo se , solo tiene una inscripción , que dice PARA MI AMADA MICHELLE DE S, agrego la peliaguamarina.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos, dijo Setsuna un poco nerviosa

-Siii , afirmaron las dos muchas , dejando atrás el recuerdo de la reciente partida de Haruka.

* * *

 _Que les parece por fin Haruka tomo la beca que le dieron , se que muchas se preguntaran y que pasara con Michiru si ella también se gano la beca , resulta que el padre de la joven rechazo la beca tras lo ocurrido con su pequeña hija , sobre Neherenia les digo que pronto sera descubierta y pagara todos sus actos. Y Michiru pronto se enterara de algo que cambiara para siempre su vida._

 _Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar ._

 _como no puedo responderle a cada una por Review lo voy a hacer por aquí._

 _: Haruka tiene leves sospechas de que la madrastra de su Sirena tiene que ver en todo esto , pero necesita pruebas._

 _Hitomi : Efectivamente la madre de Michiru fue el amor prohibido de Setsuna y en cuanto a Neherenia se refiere pronto pagara sus culpas._

 _osaka: Si Neherenia es una maldita , ella quiere vengarse de Michiru por lo ocurrido en el pasado._

 _1982 : Diamante ama realmente a Michiru y después de esto creo que empezara a decir todo lo que sabe sobre la vieja esa._

 _Chat'de'Lune : Querida , no me molesta al contrario te lo agradezco eso me ayuda de mucho para poder mejorar y asi ser mejor en esto de los fics , saludos y me alegro que te guste mi historia._

 _hotaru tomoe: Todos esperamos que la malvada Neherenia pague , pero lamentablemente Darien si esta enamorado de ella y dicen por ahi que el amor es ciego , sordo y mudo ,pero a pesar de eso el esta viendo ciertas actitudes de su mujer que no le gustan para nada._

 _ana tenoh: Sin son unos hdp, Haruka quisiera estar siempre con su sirena , pero no puede rechazar esta oportunidad o puede que pronto le de una sorpresa a Michiru y vuela o mejor aun se la lleve con ella._

 _Las quiero mil y muchas gracias por leer mi loca historia ... Monymoonkou_


	11. Quien es S

_**Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes , sin embargo esta historia es mía , es un universo alterno .**_

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

 _*Quien es "S"*_

* * *

-Michiru se encontraba en su habitación, ya había pasado dos días desde que la rubia se había ido a los , sin embargo no habían tenido mucha comunicación por la diferencia de horas entre ambos países , que no era menor , 14 horas de diferencia la separaban de su amada , por eso el contacto era casi nulo , pero Haruka le escribía a diario correos electrónicos informándole todo lo que hacia en su nueva escuela, bueno casi todo. Mientras pensaba en Haruka , se debuto a mirar el antiguo violín de su madre , su tesoro mas preciado , ya que era lo único que conservaba de su difunta madre , lo tomo entre sus manos mirando la antigua inscripción "S"...

-Quién será "S"- Se preguntaba la peliaguamarina .- Creo que quizás mi padre lo sepa -. Se dijo asi misma .

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al despacho de su padre , ignorando por completo la presencia de Neherenia.

-Esta cada día está mas loca ... es igualita a su madre.-Se decía a si misma la mujer de cabellos negros , mientras observaba como la chica peliaguamarina corría en dirección al despacho de su amado Darien.

Toco la puerta mas de tres veces sin esperar respuesta alguna , entro y vio como su padre contemplaba un antiguo retrato de su madre.

-La quisiste mucho verdad?.- Pregunto Michiru mientras buscaba la mirada de Darien.-

-Yo me enamore de ella ...La ame como nunca antes había amado a una mujer.- Dijo Darien dando un largo suspiro.-

-Padre .-Dijo Michiru mientras tomaba asiento al frente del hombre de cabello negro.-

-Si .- Agrego Darien mirando a la muchacha.-

-Tu sabes , quien le regalo este violín a mamá.- Pregunto Michiru mientras ponía el instrumento sobre es el escritorio.-

-Si lo se .- dijo el pelinegro tomando el violín entre sus manos.-

-De verdad que lo sabes ?.-Pregunto la peliaguamarina.-

-Así es.- Agrego Kaioh.- Pero por que quieres saberlo .

-Necesito saberlo.-Exclamo la muchacha.-Por favor te lo pido .

-Esta bien...Cuando yo conocí a tu madre ella ,ya tenia su pareja y era muy feliz , estaba muy enamorada y yo apenas la vi también me enamore, pero ella jamas correspondió a mis sentimientos.-Darien dio un suspiro para poder continuar.-Te preguntaras por que me case con ella , si ella ya estaba con su verdadero amor ... Lo hice por que nos obligaron a casarnos.

-Como que los obligaron ? .-pregunto Michiru.

-Michiru ... hija la verdad no quiero hablar de eso .- dijo Darien agachando la mirada.

-Lo entiendo ... discúlpame ... yo solo quería saber quien le regalo ese violín a mi madre .- dijo la muchacha peliaguamarina poniéndose de pie , pero cuando estaba a punto de salir su padre la llamo.

-Hija espera.- dijo Darien.

-Si dime .- agrego Michiru.

-Yo se quien te puede ayudar .- dijo el hombre dándole una tarjeta.

-Que es esto? En que me puede ayudar ella?.- pregunto Michiru muy descolocada.

-Anda y lo averiguaras .- dijo Darien.

-Eso haré .- dijo Michiru saliendo del despacho de su padre.

-Michelle perdóname , pero tu hija necesita saber la verdad.- dijo Darien mientra miraba un retrato de su difunta mujer.

* * *

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

*En otra parte de la ciudad*

Masiòn Tenoh Meioh

Setsuna se encontraba en la gran biblioteca que había en la casa , era la única parte de ahí que le recordaba a Michelle , solían pasar horas y horas leyendo y tocando música , fue ahí donde se dieron su primer e inocente beso , donde sus almas se juntaron y sus corazones se unieron en un solo latir.

-Disculpe señorita Setsuna .- dijo la ama de llaves.

-Dime Molly .- agrego Setsuna.

-La busca una señorita .- dijo la tímida mujer.

-Una señorita ? Y no te dijo su nombre ? .- pregunto Setsuna.

-No solo me dijo que era urgente .- agrego Molly.

-Gracias Molly , hazla pasar por favor .- dijo amablemente la morena mujer.

-Enseguida .- dijo Molly.

Setsuna estaba sentada esperando a que llegara la sospechosa invitada, estaba nerviosa , pues no solía recibir visitas, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió y su sorpresa fue aun mayor , que hacia ella ahí , acaso ya sabría toda la verdad?.

-Hola señorita Meioh .- dijo amablemente la muchacha.

-Hola Michiru .- dijo Setsuna invitando a la peliaguamarina a pasar.

-Disculpe que la moleste , pero necesitaba hablar con usted-. agrego Michuru.

-No te preocupes , toma asiento y dime de que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo tan urgentemente .- dijo Setsuna haciendo un sutil movimiento para que la joven se sentara.

Michiru toma su bolso y de el saca el antiguo violin y lo pone sobre el escritorio de la mujer , Setsuna al ver nuevamente el violin se puso palida como papel y descubrio a lo que la chica peliaguamarina habia ido hasta su casa.

-Usted sabe quien le regalo este violín a mi madre .- pregunto Michiru.

-Yo no conocí a tu madre , porque me lo preguntas a mi y no a tu padre .- agrego Setsuna un poco exaltada.

-Por que ya se lo pregunte y el me dijo que viniera a hablar con usted.- agrego sin titubeos Michiru.

-Y que mas te dijo el? .- pregunto con curiosidad Meioh.

-Nada ... solo me dijo que el y mi madre se habían casado por obligación ... y que mi madre era muy feliz antes de conocerlo a el .- agrego Michiru.

-...

-Y ? puede ayudarme o tengo que ir a otro lado .- dijo Michiru .

-jajaja.- río Setsuna.

-De que se rie ? pregunto la chica.

-Tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre , me la recuerdas mucho.- dijo Setsuna con un brillo y una sonrisa especial en su cara .

-Entonces usted.- dijo Michiru.

-Si , yo conocí a tu madre , mejor que nadie en este mundo .- agrego con nostalgia la morena mujer.

-Pero como ? de donde conoce usted a mi madre.-pregunto Michiru.

-Veras .- dijo Setsuna tomando en sus manos el instrumento .-yo le regale este violin a Michelle.

-Y porqué?.-pregunto muy sorprendida la peliaguamarina.

-Porque tu madre era mi ... .- dijo Setsuna .

-Por favor que tipo de relación tenia mi madre con usted , dígamelo por favor.- suplico Michiru.

-Te lo diré ...- Setsuna tomo aire.- Tu madre era mi novia .- soltó al fin.

-Pero de que esta hablando .- dijo la chica exaltada.-creo que fue un error venir hasta aquí , discúlpeme.- dijo por ultimo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Michiru espera .- dijo Setsuna tomando a la joven de uno de sus brazos .

-Suélteme .- agrego la chica soltándose del agarre de la morena mujer.

-Se que es difícil de creer , pero todo lo que he dicho es verdad tu madre y yo ... bueno ya te lo dije ... pero fuimos separadas por tu abuelo , el la obligo a contraer matrimonio con tu padre.-dijo la mujer soltando un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Entonces es verdad, ella solo se caso con mi padre porque la obligaron de lo contrario ella hubiera ...- la joven guardo silencio.

-No te sientas mal .- dijo Setsuna al ver que la chica derramaba gruesas lagrimas, sin pensarlo le extendió un pañuelo.

-Yo lo siento mucho.- dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

La joven y la mujer siguieron conversando , esta ultima le contó todo lo que había vivido junto a su madre , también le comento que Michelle y Neherenia eran muy buenas amigas antes que pasara todo lo del matrimonio.

* * *

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

*En la casa de los Kaioh...

Neherenia se encontraba hurgando en la habitación de Michiru, cuando de pronto suena el teléfono , rápidamente toma el aparato y contesta.

-Buenos días .- dice muy elegantemente la mujer.

-Hola , buenos días , se encontrara Michiru por ahí .- pregunto una voz ronca que la mujer ya conocía.

-Pero si eres tu Haruka .- dijo Neherenia.-siento tanto decirte esto .- agrego la malvada mujer.- pero Michiru no esta en casa.

-Pero volverá pronto? .- pregunto Haruka.

-Mira Haruka , te voy a ser muy honesta y espero lo entiendas .- dijo muy seriamente Neherenia.

-La escucho .- dijo la rubia ceniza.

-Michiru esta comprometida con Diamante ,y dentro de un mes se casaran .- dijo Neherenia.

-...

-Haruka sigues ahí.- pregunto Neherenia.

-...- Haruka corto la llamada.

-jajajajaj ... Mi venganza aun no termina , tu hija Michelle sera tan infeliz como lo fuiste tu .- dijo la mujer mientras miraba con odio un retrato de su antigua amiga.

* * *

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

-Muchas gracias por contarme toda la verdad Setsuna .-dijo Michiru.

-No tienes por que agradecer .- dijo la mujer brindándole la mas sincera de las sonrisas.

-Puedo abrazarla .- dijo Michiru.

-Claro .- dijo la morena mujer.- Michiru quiero pedirte una cosa .- agrego Setsuna.

-Dígame .-agrego la peliaguamarina.

-Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con Neherenia , esa mujer es muy mala, no confíes en ella.- dijo Setsuna .

-Porque me dice eso ?.- pregunto la chica.

-Solo has lo que te pido ... si .- dijo por ultimo la mujer.

* * *

 _Mujer contra Mujer_

 _Chicas perdonen por la demora , juro que no es intencional , es solo que la inspiración y la musa se me va a momentos , se que este capitulo esta muy corto para la enorme espera que han tenido , solo deseo que me tengan paciencia ..._

 _Voy a tratar de actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes ._

 _Otra vez mil disculpas ..._

 _LAS QUIERO MIL ... MONYMOONKOU_


End file.
